OPS
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Quando um erro muda toda sua vida. Festa de natal, muitas brigas e alegrias. Uma noite e as conseqüências para toda uma vida. Lily Evans, a monitora certinha, descobre estar grávida de ninguém menos que o popular e maroto James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma fanfic Marotos especial para vocês

Cap1. Dias normais

O jardim de hogwarts estava cheio de alunos naquele que parecia ser o ultimo dia de batia com intensidade contra as águas paradas do rio negro que banhava grande parte do terreno do castelo. Em um canto, estavam deitadas três amigas: uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loira.

Lily Evans era a ruiva do grupo. Possuía os cabelos na altura dos ombros ondulados, olhos incrivelmente verdes, era baixinha e possuía um corpo de curvas suaves. Marlene Mckinnon era a morena, tinha os olhos dourados, era alta e com corpo cheio de curvas, considerada a garota mais desejável do castelo, jogava quadribol como artilheira. E por ultimo a loira do grupo: Emma Cabot, com a altura normal e os azuis, é uma típica patricinha trouxa, adora moda, um pouco louca, engraçada e a estrela do clube dos duelos.

- Vamos Li – pediu Marlene – vai ser a melhor festa de natal dos últimos anos

- Você esta louca Lene? – exclamou a ruiva passando as mãos no cabelo – Eu, Lily Evans, numa festa dada pelos marotos

- Vai ser perfeito – falou Lene implorando com os olhos dourados – E só um final de semana não vai acontecer nada de mais. E ainda podemos dar uma mãozinha naqueles dois – apontou para onde Emma estava. A loira trocava olhares com Remo do outro lado do jardim

- Se acontecer algo. Tipo eu matar o Potter – suspirou – você que vai ser presa. Ou seja..

- Sou responsável por tudo que acontecer – prometeu Lene sorrindo animada – E você Emmazinha vai né?

- Sim – corou – é só um final de semana mesmo

- Um final de semana inteirinho com seu amado Lupin – riu Marlene, Lily deu um sorrisinho discreto enquanto Emma ficava ainda mais vermelha.

A neve começou a cair no dia seguinte. E logo o castelo se tornou o melhor refúgio para os estudantes. Ali dentro era quente e agradável. Lily e Emma rumavam para a biblioteca adiantar a chuva de trabalhos que os professores passaram naquela segunda semana. Parecia que como dali duas semanas seriam férias, tinham que aproveitar e mandar tudo que pudesse.

Marlene, por sua vez, tinha saído de fininho depois a aula de Defesa contra artes das trevas com um Corvinal, na certa buscando outras formas de obter calor.

- Ei Lily – chamou uma voz. Uma voz infelizmente muito conhecida da ruiva.

- Finge que não ouviu – falou a ruiva aumentando o ritmo da caminhada sendo seguida por uma Emma risonha.

- Lily – a garota se virou com raiva borbulhando nos olhos verdes e fixando no individuo que teve coragem de agarrar seu braço.

Aquele era James Potter, o artilheiro, maroto, campeão de detenção junto com seus amigos. Porém era um dos mais espertos do seu ano e desde o inicio daquele semestre não parecia mais um dos mais galinhas. Claro que isso não era importante para Lily. Mas a ruiva tinha que admitir que ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos curtos negros que apontavam para tudo que e lado, olhos negros que sempre estavam alegres, um sorriso encantador e um corpo perfeito: alto e músculos na medida certa.

- Soube que você vai à nossa festa – falou sorrindo – só queria dizer que será um prazer te você lá em casa

- Infelizmente Potter serei obrigada a ir – deu de ombros se controlando para não xingá-lo. Não era mais uma menina para berrar com aquele rebelde sem causa – Agora largue meu braço

- Er..desculpa – exclamou corando. Lily parou é o observou, desde quando o Potter corava? O que ele estava aprontando agora? – Eu só queria saber se você...

- Não vou sair com você – cortou a ruiva

- Na verdade – comentou Sirius se metendo na conversa – a professora Mcgonald disse que devíamos fazer trabalho de transfiguração juntos. Mas já que a Santa Evans não quer..

- Ah é sobre isso – comentou Lily corando – eu teria que ver com as meninas

- Por mim não teria problema – sorriu Emma alegre – porém duvido que a Lene queira ficar perto de você Black

- Garanto que eu convenço ela,Cabot – sorriu arrogante

Sirius Black era o maior galinha de todos os tempos. Um maroto de primeira, um dos melhores alunos, batedor da grifinória. Tinha os cabelos negros atualmente curtos, os olhos de um azul acidentado, um sorriso cafajeste, um corpo invejável e uma postura digna de um Black.

- Então Lily – falou James a soltando – nós vemos por ai

E saiu acompanhando o melhor amigo. Lily se virou para Emma que olhava encantada pela uma das janelas do castelo.

- Emma? – chamou – O que deu com o Potter?

- Acho que ele cansou de você – deu de ombros – vamos para biblioteca?

- Vamos – concordou – mas acho que isso é tudo um plano do Potter

- Eu acho que você esta com medo de perder o James

- Nunca – afirmou Lily – eu o odeio. Só acho que ele esta aprontando uma..

Sirius se jogou em cima da sua cama fazendo Peter Pettigrew quase se esganar com um pedaço de chocolate que estava comendo. Peter era loiro, baixinho, de olhos azuis. Não era de longe o mais bonito, popular e mais inteligente. Porém era um típico maroto e venerava seus amigos.

- O que aconteceu Amolfadinhas? – perguntou Remo observando James aparecendo com um meio sorriso

Remo era o monitor daquele grupo. Sério, quieto, o menos maroto do grupo, estudioso e esforçado. Tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos no mesmo tom. Era muito bonito, alto, porém possuía sempre uma aparência de cansaço no rosto.

- Pontas ali – falou apontando para seu amigo – conseguiu conversar com Evans 3 segundos sem os famosos: É EVANS, POTTER – berrou Sirius com uma voz fininha

- Sério? – perguntou Peter curioso. Parecia que todos estavam mudando naquele grupo.

- Sim – o sorriso de James se tornou maior – Estou seguindo seu conselho Aluado, serei apenas eu, sem incomodar com todos os pedidos de sair e ficar me achando a cada 5 minutos.

- Aleluia – falou Remo olhando para o teto e levando as mãos para cima – obrigado Merlin

James jogou o travesseiro no monitor fazendo Peter aplaudir e Sirius cair na gargalhada. Logo Aluado jogou um travesseiro em James e outro em Sirius e a guerra dentro daquele quarto estava completa.

- Vocês concordaram? – perguntou Lene respirando fundo

- O que eu ia dizer? A professora..

- Eu não quero fazer trabalho com Black, Lily – exclamou irritada Lene – não depois do que ele fez

- Eu sei – concordou Lily – mas você tem todo direito de negar

Marlene e Sirius haviam se tornados amigos desde primeiro ano. A amizade foi evoluindo até uma tarde no quarto ano que ele havia a chamado para sair. Lene sempre fora apaixonada pelo melhor amigo acabou aceitando na hora. O pior erro da sua vida. Sabia que uma grande parte dos "nãos" de Lily vinha da experiência dela com um maroto.

- Eu não vou demonstrar que me sinto afetada – respondeu Lene – agora nós – apontou para as duas amigas deitadas em suas respectivas camas – vamos fazer uma noite das garotas

As amigas sorriram e logo chamaram Alice Cooper e Jessie Fitz para a festa. Alice era morena, noiva de Frank Longbottom formado no ano anterior, tinha olhos calorosos e sorriso gentil. Jessie possuía os cabelos e olhos negros, sendo que seus olhos eram puxados nas pontas e sua pele era morena.

Remo revirava os olhos. Não sabia como aqueles três haviam convencido ele a fazer aquilo. Lá estava ele o monitor dando cobertura aqueles dois. Peter havia sido mandado ir vigiar os sonserinos que se encontravam dentro de uma sala. Enquanto ele fica responsável em olhar o mapa do maroto e expulsar qualquer um que aparece ali perto. James e Sirius, por sua vez, eram responsáveis pela peça dessa noite.

Os dois morenos trabalhavam num feitiço complicado que seria ativado quando os sonserinos saíssem em peso da sala. Era um feitiço que desfiguraria seu peles, dando uma aparência de escamas multicoloridas e só saiam após 48 horas.

Remo olhou novamente para o mapa do maroto. O professor de aritimetica vinha em direção ao quarteto. Estava na hora de agir. Soltou uma espécie de passarinho de papel levando a mensagem de problemas para James e Sirius enquanto ele, Aluado, transfigurava o mapa do maroto em um exercício de aritimetica.

- Professor que bom que encontrei o senhor – falou Remo sorrindo meio nervoso – não consigo resolver esse exercício

- Lupin? O que você esta fazendo esse horário fora do salão comunal? – questionou o velho senhor.

- Indo em direção a sua sala senhor – respondeu o monitor – eu não vou conseguir dormi sem tirar essa duvida

- Tudo bem, vamos a minha sala – suspirou o professor

Marlene fazia as unhas de Jessie enquanto Alice fazia uma trança nos cabelos ruivos de Lily e esta jogava xadrez de bruxo com Emma. Marlene usava uma camisola vermelha justa, Jessie um pijama cheio de escritas em chinês, Alice uma camisola de fadas, Lily um pijama trouxa de sapinhos enquanto Emma usava um pijama de unicórnios.

As cinco companheiras de quartos passaram uma grande parte daquela noite cuidando dos cabelos, pele, unhas. Mas tinha finalmente chegado o verdadeiro motivo de uma festa das garotas.

- Então..qual o motivo disso? – perguntou Jessie olhando as unhas vermelhas vivas – Eu amei esse esmalte

- Eu também – concordou Emma – Acho que a Lene precisava de uma noite de garotas

A morena concordou olhando em volta. Ela realmente precisava daquela noite. Dedicada exclusivamente a rir com as amigas, fofocar e cuidar de si mesma.

- Você sabem minha história com Black – todas acenaram concordando quando Lene começou a falar – e agora terei que fazer um trabalho para semestre inteiro com ele e precisa disso

- Você ainda gosta daquele cachorro? – perguntou Alice indignada – eu pensei que você já tinha superado. Afinal você não estava com David?

- Estou, mas é só um passatempo. Nem todos tem sua sorte Alice – sorriu Lene – como anda o noivado?

- Quase perfeito, a senhora Longbottom esta querendo que eu use um chapéu ridículo – suspirou – imagine meu vestido branco com chapéu de urubu

Todas as meninas riram. Aquela cena ia ser o máximo.

- Já sei o que vamos fazer – sorriu Emma pulando – cada uma de nós tem que responder uma pergunta selecionada pelas outras 4 e não vale mentir, porque se mentir vai ficar com baita dor de estomago.

- Desafio aceito – falou Lene – você será a primeira Emma. E para esquentar nós daremos uma meta para você, uma meta que você tenha condições de cumprir.

Emma sorriu alegre se sentando num canto deixando que as outras quatro escolhesse a pergunta.

- Bom – sorriu Alice – como andamos percebemos uma troca de olhares ultimamente queremos que você conte tudinho sobre..

- Remo Lupin – cortou Lene sorrindo enquanto Lily ria da cor vermelha que Emma adquiria.

- Bom – começou Emma – eu gosto dele. Ele é tão bonitinho, tem sorriso com covinha e aquela cara de sério. Mas ele me acha uma louca que vive num mundo alternativo

- Isso é verdade – comentou Lily – você vive na EmmaCity

- Acho que sua meta – falou Lene – e tentar mostrar para Lupin quem você é de verdade. Conquistá-lo

- Não não – falou Emma corando

- Sim – concordou Alice – ele gosta de você só que é mais tímido que a rainha da Lua

- Não tenho escolha? – As amigas disseram que não – Mas me aguardem vocês quatro

- A loirinha que vingança – riu Lene

Peter estava na sua forma animaga embaixo de uma mesa. Os sonserinos se reuniam em uma meia lua. Lestrange mais novo estava no centro em volta de uma pequena fogueira de chamas azuis. Cada um dos sonserinos ali presente possuía uma taça na mão.

- Ao Lord das Trevas – falou Lestrange levando a taça para o teto

- Ao Lord das Trevas – repetiram os 7sonserinos ali presente – Ao nosso mestre

Todos beberam o que continha dentro daquelas taça e logo Lestrange começou a realizar o discurso.

- Ao nosso mestre. Ao bruxo que nós fará grande, que nós proteger, que nos iluminara para o caminho da salvação, que purificar a nossa raça. Ao Lord que nós fará ser melhor que nossos inimigos, que fará nós sermos os líderes dos nossos amigos..

Peter bebia as palavras de Lestrange. Ele poderia ser o líder dos marotos, poderia ser o melhor, só precisava saber quem era aquele mestre que prometia esses milagres.

- Fale sobre seus sentimentos Lene com Sirius e razão de você sair com todos aqueles guris – pediu Jessie sorrindo

- Eu ainda continuo apaixonada pele cachorro. Ele não me merece, então busco formas de esquecê-lo. E esses guris – sorriu – são uma excelente distração

- Não necessito dos detalhes – pediu Lily enquanto Emma sorria diabolicamente

- Já sei sua meta – falou a loira – a senhorita vai ter que mostrar para o Black que esta acima dele. Mostrar que não liga mais para ele. Fazê-lo implorar o perdão

- Você esta louca? – exclamou assustada a morena

- Eu sou louca – respondeu à loira sorrindo

James estava encostado com a cabeça contra escada esperando os sonserinos. Já estava tudo pronto. Sirius brincava com o passarinho de papel mandando por Aluado.

- O que você esta pensando? – perguntou Sirius olhando para o amigo – Não vem me dizer que é naquela ruiva esquentada e certinha da Evans

- E nela mesmo – suspirou – eu não sei quando isso começou. Mas ela não sai na minha cabeça.

- Você deveria agarrá-la logo – sorriu malicioso Sirius

- Eu não quero ela apenas um dia, Almofadinhas, não mais

- Você esta doente só pode – exclamou Sirius assustado

- E você Almofadinhas qual é sua meta desse ultimo ano? – perguntou James encarando o amigo – Algo haver com uma morena..

- Se esta falado da Marlene esquece. Não deu certo antes, não ia dar certo agora

- Então porque toda vez que ela sai com alguém você se irrita igual a mim quando ranhoso esta perto da Li?

- Cala boca – mandou Sirius – lá vêm nossos queridos sonserinos – apontou para porta aonde um ratinho vinha correndo em sua direção.

- Sua meta Alice é controlar seu casamento – sorriu Lily – fazer seu casamento do sonho. Nada de deixar à senhora Longbottom mandar.

- Só não quero magoá-la e nem o Frank – suspirou – mas aceito

- Agora é sua vez Lily – avisou Lena sorrindo – é o tópico é: James Sexy Potter

- Sexy? – exclamou Jessie sorrindo – é um dos 3 deuses gregos daquele grupo.

- Anda Lily não adianta franzi a testa pode começar a falar – comentou Emma alegre

- O Potter..

- Se mentir não vais gostar do resultado – avisou Alice

- Não vou mentir – suspirou a ruiva – mas isso morre aqui. Eu concordo que ele seja bonito e parece estar mudando. Mas isso não significa que vou aceitar sair com ele – avisou cortando o sorrisinho das meninas

- Mas sua meta queridinha – avisou Lene – e dar uma chance para conhecer o verdadeiro James. Segundo Alice ele esta mais para Lupin que para o Black

- Dar uma chance? De jeito nenhum – falou a ruiva arregalando os olhos verdes

- Sua meta – avisou Emma – acredito que terás bastante tempo durante o trabalho para deixar ele se aproximar. Agora Jessie é sua vez...

O vento gelado corria pelos corredores do castelo. A turma do sétimo ano da Grifinória estava sentadas nas cadeiras de madeira da sala de transfiguração. A professora havia passado um complicado trabalho para os alunos daquele termo, valendo 30% do N.I.E.M's de transfiguração.

Os grupos haviam sido sugeridos pela professora e devido a isso um dos grupo do fundo eram: Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon, Emma Cabot, James Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. A ruiva e o monitor discutiam sobre a matéria que seria abordada, a loira desenhava numa folha branca enquanto Marlene olhava para os outros dois marotos analisando como iria cumprir sua meta.

- Então acho que vai durar até fevereiro – avisou Remo relendo o roteiro do trabalho

- Sim, imaginei isso também – confirmou Lily – teremos que apresentar uma mini cidade sendo que temos que conter todo o tipo de transfiguração que aprendemos durante esses 7 anos

- Bom não parece ser assim tão difícil – comentou Sirius olhando o roteiro

- Então senhor sei tudo – sorriu Lene dirigindo a palavra para Sirius depois de anos de silêncio – espero que seja assim tão bom, porque eu odeio Transfiguração e não estou afim de perde minhas noite nesse projeto

- Garanto que com a minha companhia você vai gostar de transfiguração – sorriu Sirius

- Duvido você não é um Adônis da vida – deu de ombros – quando começamos Remo?

- Acho que podemos começar hoje a noite – falou analisando – temos muitas pesquisas para fazer antes

- Então vamos sortear as duplas – falou Emma feliz – já fiz até os nossos nomes – apontou para o papel

- Perfeito – sorriu Lene – eu sorteio – e comentou baixinho apenas para as meninas ouvirem – se preparem paras suas metas. Elas vão começar agora

Emma não conseguia acreditar que Lene conseguisse fazer aquele feitiço e não ser pega. Mas as duplas eram: Lene e Black, Lily e Potter , ela e Remo. Os dois estavam sentados na seção restrita da biblioteca procurando feitiços de transfigurações complementares para seu projeto.

- Ai minhas costas – reclamou a loira se esticando e alisando as suas roupas – acho que as cadeiras da biblioteca devia ter almofadinhas.

- Elas não são tão horríveis assim – reclamou Remo. Ele adorava a biblioteca de hogwarts, parecia que ali o tempo só evoluía nas quantidades de livro, pois no resto pareciam ainda estar na época da construção do castelo.

- É sim – retrucou à loira pegando a varinha e conjurava um almofada rosa Pink e uma verde água – use essa almofada – entregou a verde – e depois quero ver não dizer mal das cadeiras.

- Você nunca vai me ver reclamando dessas cadeiras – falou Remo com uma voz encantada com almofada – mas esse negocio aqui é bom

- Uma almofada Lupin e não um negocio

- Remo – falou o monitor

- O que?

- Meu nome é Remo – sorriu

- Eu sei – falou confusa

- Então chame pelo meu nome – piscou e voltou seu olhar cor de mel para o livro. Mas um sorrisinho aparecia no seu rosto quando viu a menina olhando com atenção.

James observava Lily procurando pelas estantes da biblioteca um livro sobre animagos. James sabia muito bem onde se encontrava aquele livro, mas não sabia como falar sem que a ruiva se revoltasse com ele.

- Lily – chamou baixinho já prevendo berros – estamos na seção errada

Ela se virou e o encarou com aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto amava

- Como? – questionou ela erguendo uma sobrancelha

- Er..e que uma vez eu vi um desses livros lá para trás – na verdade James e seus amigos esconderam os livros numa das ultimas estantes

- Você sabe onde fica livros? – perguntou Lily admirada – e aqui que vocês pesquisam seus truques?

- Não – sorriu ele – mas eu também tenho deveres para fazer. Não copiamos nada do Remo desde o segundo ano quando o Aluado falou que isso era coisa de gente burra. E nós não somos burros

Lily não falou nada, mas o seguiu até as estantes do fundo. Ela não estava criticando e nem reclamando dele ser egocêntrico, parecia que as coisas pareciam melhorar.

Lene colocava suas pernas definidas sobre a mesa bem a vista de Sirius. Os dois decidiram deixar as outras duplas trabalharem enquanto apenas relaxavam no salão comunal. O maroto se mexia desconfortável com a visão que estava tendo. Mas Lene nem havia começado.

- Esta calor aqui dentro né? – perguntou inocente – Você não se importa se eu tirar a gravata?

- Claro que não – falou ele mexendo na sua própria gravata – se quiser posso te ajudar

- Não obrigada – Lene tirou bem lentamente e abriu os botões da camisa expondo uma parte do colo – desculpa Black, mas minha companhia chegou – falou se levantando e indo em direção ao David e beijando nos lábios de forma lenta e sensual

- Essa morena que me matar – comentou Sirius observando a cena


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Potter e JhuHoran – AAAI seja bem vindas flores, que bom que gostaram. Fico muito feliz.

Cap. 2 – Véspera de Natal

As semanas que antecederam o natal passaram voando. Emma e Remo se tornavam cada vez mais amigos. Na verdade a loirinha estava o encantando com seu jeito sonhador que segundo o Sirius "Aluado adora viver no mundo da lua e a lua era Emma Pink" Já que a loira vivia usando acessórios cor de rosas.

Já Sirius continuava o mesmo, sempre aprontando, andando na sua elegância de Black pelo castelo e às vezes saindo com uma garota. Mas sua atenção sempre estava em foco em uma morena que parecia considerar um reles parasita. Marlene por sua vez tinha um plano: enlouquecer Black e fazer ele se arrepender de ter nascido.

Alice não estava mais surtando com o casamento, já que resolveu escrever uma carta para a senhora Longbottom. E Jessie por sua vez arrumava as malas para visitar a avó em Pequin. E Peter continuava a freqüentar as escondidas às reuniões do sonserinos.

Lily e James estávamos próximos devido as pesquisas do trabalho. Não se ouvia convites para sair e nem os berros da ruiva. Na verdade os dois até se tratavam como amigos quando ninguém estava por perto. Pois fora isso Lily e James mal trocavam algumas palavras.

Aquele era o ultimo dia antes das merecidas férias. A neve caia do lado de fora e frio cortante corria pelos corredores do castelo. Os estudantes tentavam se agrupar pertos das lareiras enquanto finalizavam as coisas para o natal.

James e Lily estavam na biblioteca tentando finalizar a primeira parte das pesquisas. A ruiva estava impressionada com habilidade dele sobre o assunto de animagos. Ele não só sabia onde encontrar os livros, mas todos os sintomas e preocupações. Algo dizia para Lily que os maroto já haviam pelo menos tentado.

- Acho que acabamos – falou lendo a ultima parte da pesquisa

- Sim – concordou James sorrindo – fizemos um bom trabalho

- Pelo jeito – deu de ombros enquanto ele ria baixinho

- Para comemorar o que acha de um sapo de chocolate? – perguntou estendendo um para ele e outro para ele

- Hum..chocolate – os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilharam – acho que aceito sim

Os dois foram comendo chocolate em direção ao salão comunal. Ali ia verificar as pesquisas dos de mais. E quando voltarem ia começar a fazer o trabalho. O moreno ia contando para a ruiva sobre uma vez que ele e Sirius foram ao shopping trouxa e ficaram conversando com TV.

- Mas ela respondia – falou James enquanto a ruiva ria – O Remo falou que elas falam sozinhas

- Elas não falam sozinhas – comentou Lily – elas são apenas gravações. As pessoas gravam coisas e ali passam: seriados, novelas, noticias, esporte. E um radio com imagens

- Que estranho – comentou e começou a rir

- O que foi? – perguntou Lily corando com a intensidade do olhar que estava recebendo do moreno

- Você esta toda suja de chocolate – comentou ele rindo, enquanto Lily limpava a boca com os dedos atraindo atenção de James para aquela área da menina – ainda continua sujo

- A onde? – perguntou inocente enquanto ele se aproximou e roçou os seus lábios no deles

- Aqui – falou sorrindo – Vamos?

Lily achou melhor não responder e caminhar com rapidez para a torre. Podia escutar os risos baixinhos de James, mas ela não queria pensar sobre aquilo. Aquele era afinal o James Idiota Potter, um maroto retardo, que só sabia aprontar. Mas porque então ela havia gostado tanto daquele contado? Devia estar louca.

Lene sorria de lado, sabia que Sirius estava com aquela posse de "eu sou melhor" era apenas uma fachada. Lá estava o moreno sentado com classe numa das melhores poltronas do salão comunal, serio e arrogante. Peter fazia uma encenação do que parecia ser o ultimo feito dos marotos. Mas para Lene, o pobre rapaz parecia o bobo da corte do "rei" Sirius.

Marlene voltou seu foco para sua encenação. Tirou com calma os sapatos e depois as meias que iam até a metade da sua coxa, seguindo a gravata e abrindo alguns botões. Sorriu para o garoto do seu lado: David Simon. Ele era moreno, de olhos e cabelos negros. Era magro e não muito alto. Um corpo típico de apanhador. Era querido e amável. E excelente distração.

- Nossa David – riu de uma piada nem um pouco engraçada enquanto Sirius revirava os olhos. Como Marlene tinha se tornado uma mulher fácil. Tinha certeza que só era estralar os dedos e teria só para si – Você é o melhor

Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas. Aquilo parecia ser um desafio muito bom. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e escutou as meninas soltares suspirou, deu sorrisinho de canto e voltou a olhar para Peter. Já tinha sua meta de natal pronta: Mckinnon sua.

Emma e Remo estavam conversando quando viram Lily entrando rapidamente pelo buraco da mulher gorda. Não havia passado nem um minuto um James com sorriso bobo entrou. Emma olhou perdida para os dois e se virou para Remo

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

- N-nada – respondeu a própria ruiva corando – aqui esta nossa parte do trabalho Remo

- Ótimo – sorriu – a nossa também já esta pronta. Só falta da Mckinnon e do Sirius

- Tenho certeza que eles não terminaram ainda – afirmou James apontando para Sirius adormecido e uma Marlene se agarrando com David

- Por quê? – perguntou Emma inocente, fazendo os três segurarem o riso – AHH – berrou – Lily temos que arrumar as malas, ver as roupas – e se virou para Remo e lhe deu beijo na bochecha – Vamos Li

- Se você ficar mais vermelho Aluado – comentou James – vou te jogar um balde de água fria

- Cala boca Pontas – murmurou irritado o monitor

A estação de King's Cross estava cheia de alunos de varias idades. Todos sorrindo e correndo para o abraço, ao reencontrar os pais depois de meses de ausência. Lily, Marlene e Emma iam cada uma para sua casa e só se veriam na véspera de natal na casa dos Potter's.

Lily se despediu das amigas e rumou para a entrada trouxa onde encontrou seus pais sorrindo e sua irmã com os braços cruzados. Sorriu e correu para abraçar seus pais.

- De oi para sua irmã Túnia – mandou à senhora Evans sorrindo. A senhora Evans era uma ruiva de olhos castanhos, magra e elegante.

- Oi – falou Petúnia emburrada. Ela era loira, com os olhos castanhos, magra e alta.

- Oi Túnia – respondeu Lily um pouco mais animada. Apesar de tudo amava a irmã.

- Então vamos moranguinho – sorriu senhor Potter, este era loiro de olhos extremamente verdes.

Na casa dos Potter localiza num vilarejo próximo a Londres. Era grande e aconchegante. A casa era ampliada magicamente. Por fora sua fachada era de uma casa normal de dois pisos. Mas por dentro era uma verdadeira mansão. Uma temperatura agradável reinava ali dentro graça a magia.

Remo lia um livro enquanto Peter e Sirius competiam numa partida de xadrez de bruxo. James por sua vez olhava para a lareira a espera de algum sinal da sua mãe. Seu pai havia falecido quando era pequeno e quase nem lembrava dele. Já a senhora Potter até pouco tempo atrás era bem presente na vida do filho. Porém nós últimos meses devido o aumento da guerra, entrou na ordem da fênix e passava muito tempo em trabalhos extras. Foi ai que James percebeu que não era mais um menininho e o centro do universo.

- Pontas relaxa, logo a senhora Potter aparece – comentou Sirius antes de ordenar seu cavalo atacar a torre de Peter. Sirius considerava a senhora Potter como uma mãe. Já que nunca havia tido uma.

- Eu só estou preocupado – respondeu James – acho que podíamos cuidar do jantar para ela o que acham?

- Não quero colocar fogo na sua casa – exclamou Remo – mas podemos rever ...

- Nada de estudar – bufou Sirius – estou de férias, quero dormi e comer.

- E que tal mexer com a moto do papai? – perguntou James. Aquela moto era uma das poucas coisas que sua mãe ainda guardava do seu falecido marido e Sirius era apaixonado por ela. James não ligava muito, mas não conseguia ficar sem fazer nada igual o amigo

- Só se for agora – sorriu Sirius – vamos Peter. Eu te deixo ajudar

Peter sorriu animado com a oferta enquanto Remo revirava os olhos.

A senhora Mckinnon dirigia o carro com Marlene do seu lado enquanto Lily e Emma iam no banco de trás. A senhora Mckinnon tinha longo cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel. Muito parecida com a filha.

- Vocês tem certeza que querem passar o feriado aqui? – perguntou a senhora Mckinnon estacionando em frente da casa dos Potter's – Vocês duas podiam ficar lá em casa..

- Não adianta mãe – cortou Lene – nós vamos nas festas. Depois vamos passar o resto das férias na casa de verão da Emma – sorriu para a senhora Mckinnon – te amo mamãe. Feliz natal

As meninas se despediram da mãe de Lene e encaram a casa dos Potter's com medo e excitação. Aquelas férias prometiam ser inesquecíveis. Alice logo apareceu acompanhada de um moreno de aparência séria, porém muito bonito. Tinha os olhos azuis e um cabelo curto.

- Oi meninas – cumprimentou Frank Longbottom quando sua noiva esmagava as amigas

- Oi Frank – falaram as três juntas e Emma se virou para Alice – cadê a Jessie?

- Não vai vim. Parece que não conseguiu fugir da família lá na china.

As meninas fizeram uma cara de tristeza e Frank achou melhor interferir antes daquilo virar cenas de lagrimas e reclamações.

- Vamos entrar – convidou – ninguém quer ficar aqui fora é congelar certo?

As meninas concordam e logo já estavam de frente para a casa sendo atendidas pelos marotos aos seus pés. Na verdade Sirius abria a porta da casa como se você um Lord e já tivesse decidido não deixá-los entrar. Peter vinha logo atrás rindo e Remo chamava o James. Este veio correndo e acabou esbarrando-nos outros três. Fazendo os quatro marotos caírem aos pés dos convidados.

- Oi – falou James sorrindo.

- Saiam de cima de mim – mandou Sirius emburrado – isso é jeito de vocês se comportarem – questionou limpando as vestes – Miladys – se curvou

- Não liguem – pediu Remo – ele teve que ir à nobre casa do Black's buscar umas coisas. E ele sempre volta..

- Igual um sonserino metido – concluiu James – entrem

- Fomos os primeiros a chegar? – perguntou Frank cumprimentando a todos e entrando na casa.

- Sim – respondeu Sirius – os outros só vão aparecer na festa mesmo.

- O QUE? – berrou a ruiva – desculpa – murmurou corando e sussurrando no ouvido de lene – porque você me fez chegar esse horário?

- Porque é parte da minha vingança – sorriu – então meninos onde vamos ficar?

- Eu mostro a casa – falou James antes que Sirius continuasse se achando o dono da casa– Alice e Frank por medidas de segurança para nossos preciosos ouvidos o quarto de vocês fica aqui em baixo – comentou apontando para um corredor enquanto fugia de um tapa de Frank – e a porta do fundo

- Obrigada pela consideração – murmurou Alice corando. Ela e James eram amigos de infância, os dois se consideravam irmãos.

- De nada – sorriu maliciosos – agora as demais subindo. Escadas.

Ao falar aquela palavra, uma escada se materializou a sua frente. Assustando Lily que pulou e sem perceber agarrou o braço de um James sorridente.

- E só vocês falarem a palavra escada pensando na sua imagem – apontou para o local – com firmeza que ela aparece.

Todos seguiram para cima. James guiava o grupo e Sirius o fechava. Remo, Peter e o casal de namorados permaneceram no andar de baixo. O andar de cima possuía uma bela sala e dois corredores. Um deles levava os quarto e outro a biblioteca, sala de jogo e o escritório da senhora Potter.

- O lado direito fica o quarto do maroto, Peter – apontou para a segunda porta – Remo, Sirius e o meu – apontando para o ultimo quarto – Aquele lá no fundo é o da minha mãe. Sobrou então um quarto do nosso lado e dois do lado de vocês. Estes são para quem não conseguir embora.

- Ou seja, peguem os quartos mais próximos da senhora Potter ou podem ser incomodados por terceiros – concluiu Sirius observando Marlene entrando no quarto a sua frente.

Emma por sua vez correu para o quarto em frente do Remo sobrando para ruiva duas opções: ou se incomodar com terceiros, como falou Sirius, ou com o Potter.

- Pode deixar Lily não vou te incomodar – afirmou James sério a encarando

A ruiva não sabia o porquê, mas acabou confiando com maroto.

As guirlandas estavam sendo colocadas sem o auxilio de magia. Era tradição para os marotos fazer aquela decoração ao estilo trouxa. Era divertido e animado. Uma musica empolgante enchia o local e todos os moradores atuais da casa dos Potter's ajudavam.

Sirius ficou como sempre responsável por enfeitar o lado de fora. Marlene logo se dispôs a ajudar o maroto. Na área de dentro, James cuidava junto com Remo, enquanto as meninas auxiliavam iam adiantando as coisas na cozinha para senhora Potter que ainda não havia aparecido. Alice e Frank haviam saído para comprar o que faltava.

- Black – chamou Lene fingindo estar extremamente aborrecida – estas decorando uma festa dos mortos ou de natal?

- O que tem de macabro aqui? – perguntou o moreno encarando a sua decoração. Era cheia de pisca-pisca em todos os lugares. Aquilo parecia mais um carnaval.

- Nada – bufou Lene – mas esta horrível

- Esta perfeito – afirmou Sirius – como tudo que eu faço

- Eu faço melhor – desafio Lene tirando a varinha do bolso do jeans. E sem esperar uma resposta transfigurou um galho da velha arvore em frente a casa em um grande papai Noel e um trenó.

- O que Dumbledore esta fazendo aqui ? – perguntou Sirius encarando o velhinho de barbas – o que isso tem a ver com natal?

- Tradição trouxa – comentou Lene – são melhores que as bruxas

- Não acreditamos em idiotas em roupas vermelhas – comentou Sirius inspecionando o "papai Noel" – porque ele usa roupa colada? Parece mais gordo

Lene caiu na gargalhada e continuo a enfeitar ao estilo trouxa: estrelas, papais noeis, duendes que levaram o maroto a gargalhando dizendo que todos pareciam ter virado mulheres frescas. Já Sirius enfeitava com vários presentes coloridos, muitas luzes e coisas flutuantes.

Dentro de casa a lareira ganhava uma coloração esverdeada. James sorriu quando viu sua mãe saindo. A senhora Potter possui os cabelos negros lisos e olhos esverdeados, tinha um sorriso agradável e muito bonito.

- Mãe – falou James atraindo atenção de Remo que largou a decoração do teto enquanto viu seu amigo saindo de perto da segunda arvore enfeitada

- Meu menino – sorriu senhora Potter abraçando seu filho e se virou para Remo – Olá Remo, como vai?

- Muito bem senhora Potter – sorriu

- Que cheirinho bom – comentou a senhora – Jimmy você aprendeu a cozinhar? Sem colocar fogo na minha cozinha

- Nossa nem minha mãe confia nas minhas habilidades culinárias – bufou James – São as meninas que eu falei que vinham

James levou sua mãe até a cozinha. Lá encontram Emma com um avental rosa Pink batendo o que parecia ser uma massa de bolo enquanto Lily enfeitava uma torta de morangos.

- Meninas – chamou James atraindo atenção das garotas – essa é minha mãe. Mãe essas são Emma – apontou para loira sorridente – e Lily – apontou para ruiva que corava sobre o olhar da mãe do maroto

- Prazer em conhecê-las – sorriu a senhora Potterainda olhando a ruiva. Ela lembrava muito bem como seu filho antes reclamava da certinha da Evans e foi evoluindo para os olhos verdes, os cabelos brilhante, sorriso encantador da Evans – e onde anda o Sirius?

- Lá fora arrumando as coisas – falou Remo enquanto James tentava roubar um pouco de docinho sobre a mesa

- Nem pense nisso Potter/James – falaram Lily e a senhora Potter juntas

- Qual é – reclamou James emburrado – agora são duas para brigar comigo

Todos com exceção de James chateado e uma Lily vermelha caíram na gargalhada.

A casa do Potter's estava toda enfeitada. A festa só começaria a parti da meia noite. Até lá era uma festa particular. Eles já haviam ceado e a senhora Potter foi visitar uma amiga, faltavam 3 horas ainda para grande festa e todos já estavam prontos.

Os marotos usavam roupas similares, calça jeans e camisa pólo, só variando pelas cores. James usava azul marinho, Sirius uma preta, Remo uma verde clara e Peter uma amarela. Já Frank usava calça social e uma camiseta branca enrolada até perto dos cotovelos.

Já as meninas variavam em cores e estilos. Emma usava um vestido rosa, brilhante na parte dos busto, salto alto e brinco de perolas ( /entry/34977346), seus cabelos estão lisos . Já Marlene usava uma saia justa estampada entre cores preto e branco e uma blusa branca de alcinhas com grande decote V ( /entry/34957029), seu cabelos estavam preso em coque frouxo. Alice usava uma saia florida azul e uma blusa de magas rosa bebê ( /entry/34976624), seu cabelo estava em uma elegante trança. E por ultimo Lily, seus cabelos ruivos estavam ondulados, usava vestido que mais parecia blusa e saia. A parte de cima era fofinha e branca, a baixo vinha um cinto de laço preto e a saia preta rodada fechava o visual ( /entry/34975542).

- Nossa estou morrendo de tanta animação – debochou Sirius encarando os demais.

Todos estavam na sala olhando para nada, as vezes uma troca outra de palavras, mas eram conversas curtas e rápidas.

- E o que você propõe Black? – perguntou Lene sorrindo de canto

- Uma aposta – deu um sorriso irônico – claro se você não forem medrosos de mais para aceitar.

- Nós topamos – falou Lene ignorando os olhos arregalados de Lily, os protestos da Emma e as palmas de Alice

- Ótimo – concluiu – no final da festa nós iremos participar de um jogo. Um jogo criado por nós. Perguntas, respostas, desafios e entre outras coisas

- Perfeito – sorriu Lene – mas até a festa eu tenho um proposta para vocês – Sirius mandou ela continuar com gesto de mão – queremos saber o segredo dos marotos

- Nada disso – apressou Remo não deixando Sirius responder – peça outra coisa

- Mas eu quero isso – reclamou, mas percebeu que não ia conseguir ver – Ok – suspirou - Então vamos brincar de eu nunca. Se mentir teremos chance de arranca um dos segredos do maroto

- Se vocês mentirem...

- No jogo pós festa, além de ser o jogo dos marotos, vocês puderam escolher algo para nós– concluiu Lene

Emma e Lily mandavam olharem ameaçadores para morena. Lene não tinha jeito. Ela ia arruinar o pouco daquela noite ser legal.

- Eu pego as bebidas – falou James indo para cozinha e logo voltou com duas garrafas de whisky de fogo e 9 copos.

- Primeiro as damas - ofereceu Sirius para Lene que sorriu e logo serviu uma dose para cada um.

- Eu nunca – começou Lene –desejei ser de outra casa em Hogwarts

Sirius encarou Lene com raiva e bebeu sua dose. Os demais marotos olharam para ele com misto de pena e orgulho.

- Agora minha vez –falou Sirius fingindo indiferença – eu nunca precisei pedir para ninguém querer me beijar

James, Peter, Alice, Lene beberam sua dose.

- Minha vez – falou Emma sorrindo animada – Eu nunca beijei uma garota

Frank beijou Alice nessa hora e bebeu. Remo bebeu envergonhado, Sirius bebeu indiferente, James bebeu sorridente. Peter bebeu discretamente, afinal ele era um maroto.

- Agora sou eu – falou James – eu nunca quis beijar ou beijei alguém dessa roda

James bebeu e olhou para Lily. Queria ver a reação da ruiva, ela olhou para Lene e deu de ombros e bebeu, para surpresa de James. Os outros todos beberam.

- Minha vez – falou Lily – eu nunca fiquei com alguém para colecionar troféus

Sirius, James e Lene beberam.

- Ok chega de palhaçada. Vamos esquentar as perguntas – pediu Lene

- É a minha vez – falou Alice – eu nunca fui pega na hora H

James bebeu vermelho, Sirius bebeu sorridente, Lene bebeu dando de ombros.

- Merlin, vocês três são iguais – exclamou Frank – Ok, minha vez. Eu nunca dei cantadas idiotas

James bebeu seguido por Remo e Peter. As meninas encaram Sirius esperando.

- Minhas cantadas são excelentes – reclamou ele sob os olhares femininos

- Muito boas mesmo – ironizou James – " Sem você eu me sinto em Azkaban com dementadores roubando minha alma"

- Ah é tem aquela também famosa – falou Remo – "Se eu me olhasse no Espelho de Ojesed, veria nós dois juntinhos"

- E tem também – comentou Peter – "Nós não estamos na aula do Flitwick, mas você me enfeitiça."

- Elas são todas cultas – reclamou Sirius encarando as meninas que riam – Muito melhor que as do Remo "Você pode ser minha horcrux essa noite, para que eu possa lhe dar um pedaço da minha alma?" ou o do James "Você não é Basilisco , mas olhar pra você é um perigo." E do Peter então nem se fala "Meu amor por você queima como uma fênix morrendo."

Ps: Cantadas tiradas: CantadasPotter

- Não sei como vocês conseguem tantas mulheres – falou Frank rindo – e a suas cantadas Sirius são péssimas também

- São perfeitas, mas pelo bem da nação e alegria dos reles mortais aqui presente, eu bebo – e virou sua dose.

- Alguém escutou isso? – perguntou Emma enquanto todos riam da classe que Sirius bebia – Parece que seus convidados estão chegando Potter

- Aleluia, pensei que ninguém mais vinha – sorriu James indo em direção ao grande salão. E finalizando o jogo sem nenhum vencedor.

A festa estava cheia de gente. Em menos de meia hora a casa do Potter havia se tornado um pedaço de Hogwarts. Alice tinha lembrado as meninas da metas propostas na festa do pijama. E que elas teriam que aplicar naquela noite.

Marlene era a primeira que tinha ido à luta. Começou a provocar o maroto que estava sentado na mesa junto com David. Ela havia apenas começado a dançar sensualmente. Depois chamou David para dançar junto com ela, mas enquanto dançava seus olhos não saiam dos olhos acinzentados de Sirius.

- Nossa esta quente aqui, não? – perguntou Lene se abanando e sentando ao lado de Sirius – David foi pegar uma bebida, mas eu não queria ficar parada. Dança comigo Black?

- Estou bem aqui – comentou ele ignorando-a

- Eu acho que você não sabe dançar – desafio Lene

- Mas não vai ser você que vai descobrir Mckinnon – sorriu ele de canto – eu não vou cair no seu jogo Lene. Eu sei o que esta fazendo.

E saiu para falar com uma corvinal.

- Você vai ainda correr atrás de mim Black – prometeu Lene – até o fim dessa noite. Você vai implorar por mim.

Já no outro extremo, Emma e Remo trocavam olhares. Mas não eram capazes de se aproximarem.

- Aluado se você quer a loira vai atrás – mandou Peter – porque ela não vai te esperar para sempre

- Eu não posso – comentou olhando para ela – ela não merece alguém como eu..

- Aluado vai se catar – mandou Peter – não é como se você fosse casar com ela essa noite

Peter saiu em direção a um dos integrantes dos grupos de sonserinos que havia freqüentando escondido. Quem sabe hoje ele conseguia se apresentar. Remo olhou para Emma e viu ela sorrindo para ele envergonhada. Respirou fundo e foi em sua direção.

- Oi Emma – sorriu

- Oi Lupin – cumprimentou ela sorrindo

- Vamos dançar? – perguntaram os dois juntos e logo começaram a rir

- Claro – sorriu ela aceitando a mão estendida do monitor.

Os dois rumaram para centro do salão, ali perto Alice dançava com Frank e Lene se agarrava com David. Remo corou quando a menina começou a dançar no ritmo da musica. Era uma salsa e o corpo deles estava se tocando em todos os cantos.

- Você não esta dançando – comentou Emma

- Desculpa – murmurou ele olhando dentro dos olhos azuis dela e esquecendo no que ia falar – E que..

- Isso? – perguntou ela dando um selinho nele – era só pedir – e continuou dançando com sorriso de satisfação a ver a alegria no rosto do maroto.

- Eu acho que sim – comentou baixinho antes de se inclinar e beijá-la. Um beijo terno, calmo, carinhoso e desejoso.

James sorria a ver aquela cena. Parecia que pelo menos um deles havia conseguido ficar com quem realmente queria. Olhou em volta e automaticamente se viu buscando por uma ruiva. Mas não havia nem sinal dela. Bufou e achou melhor olhar lá no jardim.

Encontrou-a sentada no banquinho olhando para as estrelas. Ela estava linda ali, seus cabelos ruivos estavam em contraste com a roupa, a escuridão da noite e a cor branca da neve.

- Oi – falou ele se sentando do seu lado – não esta com frio?

- Um pouco – falou ela – só estava pensando nos meus pais. Eu sempre passo o natal com eles.

- Mas amanha você já vai vê-los. E continua sendo natal

- E eu acho que sim – deu de ombros – e você sente falta do seu pai?

- A todo o momento – concluiu ele olhando para as estrelas – mas ele ia querer que eu entrasse e curtisse a festa. E garanto que seus pais a liberaram para ir numa festa e não olhando para as estrelas

- Eu gosto de olhar para elas – sorriu ela aceitando a mão do maroto e indo em direção ao salão.

Não deu nem tempo de James a chamar para uma dança. Quando Lene apareceu roubando a sua ruiva. Respirou fundo e ficou vendo ela se afastar.

- Qual o problema Lene? – reclamou Lily sendo arrastada pelo salão

- Black, ele descobriu meu jogo – exclamou Lene irritada – ele esta lá no canto com a oferecida da Stone

- E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – perguntou Lilyrevirando os olhos

- Stone é apaixonada pelo Benson – falou Lene apontando para um loiro, de olhos cor de mel e barba por fazer – Ele é bonitinho, mais velho e tenho certeza que ele ia te adorar convidar para uma dança

- O QUE?

- Por favor, Li – pediu Lene. Seus olhos cor de mel brilhavam – eu não quero que Sirius me humilhe mais uma vez.

- Lene..

- Por favor – pediu, melhor dizendo, implorou – Eu faço tudo que você quiser. Mas não me deixe passar por aquilo de novo

Lily encarou a amiga. Relembrou do passado dela e acabou aceitando.

- Uma dança apenas. E você fica me devendo uma

- Obrigada – sorriu

James viu Lily dançando com o tal de Benson. Por que ela estava dançando com ele? Porque aquele idiota estava aproximando o seu corpo do dela? Porque ela não berrava com ele?

- Eu se fosse você maneirava na bebida – falou uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

James olhou para o lado e reviu uma amiga sua de infância que havia ido morar na frança. A dois anos.

- Isabella – sorriu ele cumprimentando com um abraço rápido – nunca escutasse que a bebida é a melhor companheira de um homem

A garota riu. Tinha os cabelos lisos preso num elegante rabo de cavalo. Os olhos negros e os cabelos castanhos escuro. Muito bonita.

- Eu pensei que a melhor companhia era uma mulher – sorriu ela

- Apenas se você achar a certa – falou o maroto desviando seus olhos para ruiva – mas nem sempre a certa é para ser sua

- Talvez você que esteja com a errada – sorriu ela se aproximando – mas não se preocupe James estou de volta

- Volta? Vais estudar em Hogwarts? – perguntou surpreso

- Sim. Logo após o ano novo – e estendeu a mão para o moreno – Vamos dançar?

- Claro – aceitou.

Sirius estava se irritando profundamente com Lene. Ele tinha certeza que ela havia jogado o tal de Benson para cima de Lily só para sua companheira ficar morrendo de ciúmes e acabar com todo clima de conquista. Ele gostava de colecionar desafios, ficar apenas com selecionadas, aquelas que dariam certo trabalho conseguir.

Mas agora Stone estava praticamente se jogando nos seus braços. Aquilo estava fácil de mais. Não havia emoção. Porém não daria gostinho de vitoria para Mckinnon.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou ele

- Para que? Esta tudo perfeito aqui – sorriu diminuindo o espaço entre eles a quase zero – Mas podia ficar melhor

Sirius viu Lene olhar com interesse para eles e controlou a vontade de revirar os olhos pelo comentário de Stone e a beijou.

- O que houve Lene ? – perguntou David ao ver a raiva borbulhando nos olhos da morena

- Nada não – sorriu forçada – David..qual é o melhor jeito de deixar um homem louco?

O moreno sorriu alegre, pensando que alvo da pergunta era ele.

- O provocando, deixando na vontade e fazendo tudo aquilo que ele quer que acontece, mas não tem coragem – sorriu ele

- Mas existem vários tipos de homens. Espertos e legais como você. Galinhas e marotos com o Black.

- Bom para tipos como eu – revirou os olhos – é só ser você mesma. Agora para Black acho que o desafio conta mais.

- Humm.. Vem vamos dançar – falou puxando ele para o meio do povo.

Lily não podia negar que Benson era um garoto encantador. Eles haviam saído da pista de dança fazia quase uma hora e desde então conversavam sobre tudo. Erick Benson era do ultimo ano da corvinal, muito esperto e gentil.

- Eu não acredito nisso – comentou Lily rindo

- Mas é verdade, minha prima simplesmente caiu na piscina no meio da festa de casamento levando a noiva e o padre juntos

- Lembre de nunca convidar sua prima para meu casamento

- Pode deixar Lily – falou sorrindo

Não muito longe dali James dançava com Isabella enquanto observando a cena de longe com raiva disfarçada em sorrisos.

- Você devia relaxar James – exclamou Isabella se aproximando é dando um selinho no maroto. E voltou a dançar.

Nessa hora Lily virou o rosto e viu a cena. Uma dor que ela não sabia como surgira explodiu dentro dela. Aquilo era loucura, porque ela sentia tanta vontade de sair chorando?

- Sabe Lily – comentou Benson a olhando – o pior cego é aquele que não quer ver

- Não sei o que você esta falando – comentou ela desviando o olhar do casal na pista de dança

- Nada não – suspirou ele e continuaram a conversas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAP. 3 – Jogo dos marotos**

A festa já estava se encaminhando para o fim quando Lene conseguiu finalmente ter um momento a sós com o Black. O companheiro de ambos já haviam ido embora e agora só sobrava aquele tempo para Lene fizesse Sirius se arrepender por tudo.

A morena sorriu alegre e foi até o garoto que tinhas os braços cruzados e seu olhar corria pelo salão.

- Dança comigo? – pediu ela sorrindo – não tem mais ninguém para dançar

- O que estás aprontando Mckinnon? – perguntou cético, fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que ambos se falaram tanto como naqueles últimos dias

- Nada – fez biquinho – só não quero encerrar a noite antes do tempo

- Ainda tem o nosso jogo – argumentou ele, mas acabou cedendo com o olhar pidão dela.

Os dois se caminharam até o centro da pista e a garota logo começou a dançar a musica agitada quando Sirius se mexia de um lado para outro, deixando bem claro que não suportava aquele estilo de som.

- Anda Black pensei que soubesse dançar – desafio

- Eu sei – revirou os olhos – mas só quando é necessário

- Então me prove que sabe – sorriu ela enquanto ele negava com a cabeça – acho que você tem medo Black

- Nunca – sorriu ele a puxando e fazendo seus corpos chocarem.

O casal começou a dança conforme a musica, ficando cada vez mais próximos um dos outros. Aquele jogo era perigoso demais para o coração de Lene, mas já que estava na chuva qual o problema de se molhar?

Seus rosto se aproximavam cada vez mais. Sirius sabia que estava ferrado, ele não conseguia mais se controlar, aquela boca vermelha atraia a sua como imã. O inferno que não ia dar certo, ele queria beija-la. Estava quase lá quando Lene o soltou e sorriu.

- Obrigada pela dança – e saiu em direção ao banheiro feminino.

- Idiota – murmurou. Havia caído certinho na dela e o pior que lembrava muito bem o que era beijar a Mckinnon. E desejava poder fazer aquilo de novo.

Emma sorria envergonhada ao lado de Remo no jardim. Os dois observavam as estrelas daquela noite de natal abraçados. Emma não queria mais pensar em mais nada ao não ser o calor daquele abraço. Já Remo mil coisas passavam por sua cabeça: o que era certo e o que era errado.

- Ei pombinhos – chamou James aparecendo na porta – vamos começar os jogos dos marotos.

- Já vamos – falou Remo se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar a loirinha

Na sala Lene conversa com Lily em um dos sofás. Peter andava de um lado para outro pensando em como falhara de se apresentar para pessoas certas, porém sabia que havia sido notado. James ocupava o lugar no centro junto com Frank e Alice. Sirius por sua vez estava deitado na poltrona observando o salão.

- Aluado resolveu voltar para mundo real? – questionou Sirius – ou vais permanecer na EmmaLandia?

- Cala boca – comentou sentando com a loira num canto da sala

- Vamos começar a brincadeira – falou James colocando três saquinhos no centro. O da direita era vermelho e estava escrito: conseqüência. O da esquerda era verde e estava escrito: verdade. O do meu era azul é tinha um ponto de interrogação.

- A brincadeira é simples – continuou James – cada um pega uma verdade e em seguida uma conseqüência e vai rodando a roda. O sorteio é feito por magia. Nesse saquinho – apontou para o azul – vai aparecer a tarefa final. E claro quem não fizer o que foi determinado..

- Vai ficar pior que o Ranhoso – Lily fez um gesto de raiva com o comentário de Sirius, mas não reclamou. Afinal de contas Severo escolheu o outro lado em vez da sua amizade

Todos fizeram a roda ficando em primeiro Sirius e depois seguindo: James, Peter, Frank, Alice, Lily, Lene, Emma e Remo. Sirius se aproximou do saquinho verde e tirou uma tirinha de papel e leu em voz alta:

- "O que você queria poder mudar dessa noite?" – ele olhou para Lene e sorriu – queria que alguém não tivesse fugido de medo na hora boa da dança

Marlene deu de ombros, mas sentiu seu sangue correr para as bochechas. Sirius puxou mais uma tirinha só que do saquinho vermelho e sorriu.

- "Realize o que você quis mudar" – sorriu animado – Por isso que eu sou um gênio ao criar esse jogo

- EI – protestaram todos os marotos juntos enquanto Sirius se aproximava de uma Marlene em choque

- Isso que devia ter acontecido Mckinnon – e a beijou rapidamente sem deixar tempo para ela reclamar ou protestar

Foi um beijo rápido, mas com eficiência. Logo ambos estavam se fôlego. E antes que Lene percebesse já estava retribuindo.

- E assim que se faz – sorriu o moreno se separando e indo para seu lugar – sua vez Pontas

Antes que a explosão que estava a caminho de Marlene surgisse James sacou um pedaço de papel do primeiro bote.

- "O que você gostaria de mudar" – James olhou meio triste para o papel – Eu não teria deixado meu pai morrer

- Não foi sua culpa – falou Sirius, mesmo sabendo que era inútil. James sempre se arrependeu do pedido de aniversario daquele ano, afinal tinha 7 anos e tudo que desejava era passar um dias na praia. Houve um dos primeiros atentados das trevas naquela área especifica e seu pai havia sido a vitima.

- Bom deixa para lá – deu de ombros e retirou o segundo bilhete – "Para animar a noite, acredito que uma doses de whisky de fogo e striper básico não fariam nada para ninguém"

- Nossa esse jogo esta caduco – comentou Frank – eu não acho que isso vai animar minha noite

- Concordo – falou Alice – a minha não vai animar agora de uma certa ruiva quem sabe

Lily corou, mas resolveu ignorar a amiga. James bebia a segunda dose de whisky enquanto Remo risonho ligava o som. A musica era típica bruxa e James começou a se mexer todo duro.

- Não sabe nem seduzi – desdenhou Lene – e só tirar a camisa

James corou, mas acabou fazendo o que Lene mandou. A camisa logo estava sendo aperta e Lily não entendia porque seus olhos nãos queriam se desgrudar daquela cena. Os meninos riam enquanto as meninas mandavam James rebolar. O maroto começou a se soltar e logo a camisa já estava sendo girada sobre a cabeça.

- Deu por hoje – comentou James – Sua vez Peter

O garoto tremeu, mas pegou sua verdade do bote verde.

- "E você vai aceitar a entrar no outro lado?" – leu baixinho e seu tom de pele passou para branco

- Que pergunta mais sem sentido – comentou Emma

- Pois é – falou Peter nervoso – eu acho que depende do outro lado. Pode ser que sim.

Sem deixar que os outros pensassem muito na sua resposta pegou o outro papel e suspirou agradecido.

- "Use uma roupa escolhida pela a pessoa ao seu lado" – Peter se virou em direção Frank e seu sorriso sumiu. Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

As rodadas foram passando. Peter usava uma das roupas estranhas da senhora Longbottom. Frank havia tido que se declarar para a primeira pessoa que passou na rua, o que foi um cachorro sarnento. E Alice por sua vez havia tido que dançar com uma vassoura.

- Lily é sua vez – avisou Alice quando havia terminado a dança

A ruiva se aproximou cautelosa até o primeiro pote e tirou lá uma verdade.

- "Você gostaria te dançado com outro esta noite" – Lily corou e acenou. Ela não entendia porque queria dançar com o Potter, mas era natal, essa era explicação, era um dia mágico.

- Você gostaria de dançar com quem? – perguntou James curioso. Mas foi ignorado quando Lily pegou o seu segundo bilhete

- "Escolha um parceiro da roda e dance, uma musica escolhido pelos demais" – leu em voz alta e corou

- Ela vai dançar comigo – sorriu Sirius safado – e uma dança bem caliente, né ruiva? – James deu tapa na cabeça do amigo que gemeu de dor

- Acho que a Lily tem que dançar com James – comentou Lene – e uma musica bem lenta

Todos apoiaram a morena.

- Você quer dançar comigo? – perguntou James cauteloso – se não quiser, tenho certeza que Remo não se incomodaria

Lily olhou de um maroto para outro. Ela não queria separar Emma e Remo

- Tudo bem Potter e só uma dança

James sorriu alegre e estendeu as mãos para Lily. Uma musica romântica começou a tocar, a ruiva revirou os olhos verdes, mas deixou seu corpo ser abraçado por James e logo estavam no embalo da musica.

Seus corpos estavam tão perto que Lily não sabia diferenciar se era o seu coração acelerado ou de James. Lily evitava olhar para o maroto, mas ela nunca se sentiu tão afetada com aquela proximidade. A musica se encerrou, os dois coraram sobre as palmas dos demais e Lily nunca se sentiu tão sozinha quando os braços do moreno pararam de abraçá-la.

- Minha vez agora – sorriu Lene pegando um tirinha de papel – "Você odeia e ama uma pessoa dessa roda" – Marlene focou seus olhos castanhos no Sirius – Eu mais odeio que amo

Sirius sentiu uma coisa ruim correr pelo seu corpo. Mas ignorou, aquela morena era nada de especial para ele. Nada que afetasse sua vida de paz e sossego.

Marlene pegou a conseqüência de passar o resto da noite sem poder falar. Emma e Remo responderam perguntas iguais na sua essência: qual havia sido a melhor parte da noite. A conseqüência de Emma foi comer jiló e Remo a de pedir um beijo para loira. Que sorriu e o beijou.

- Agora a melhor parte da noite – sorriu Sirius – nosso ultimo bilhete. Este sairá um desafio final para cada um de nós.

James pegou a folha e começou a ler em voz alta.

" O jogo está se encerrando. Os marotos agradecem sua participação. E agora a parte mais esperada. Seu desafio da noite é escolhido a parti do seus medos, desejos, verdades e sua missão.

Sirius Black – entregar um presente para sua mãe"

Sirius se remexeu desconfortável no chão. Ele odiava ir para nobre casa dos Black.

" James Potter – sua missão é ajudar Lily Evans na dela"

Os dois se encaram. O que poderia ser aquela missão da ruiva?

"Peter está na hora de escolher um lado"

Peter suspirou e tremeu. Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão.

"Frank – Ajuda Alice na sua missão

Alice – Ir visitar seus pais"

Alice piscou os olhos que ameaçavam a se inundar de lagrimas, seu pais estavam mortos a 3 anos. Pelo menos ia ter o Frank ao seu lado.

"Lily – bem vinda a caçada. Você com ajuda do Potter são responsáveis de pelas criaturas que habitam o sótão dos Potters"

James gemeu e Lily não achou nem um pouco animador sua missão.

"Marlene – você deve esta noite provar para aquele que te fez tão mal o que é viver no inferno

Emma – Sorriu criança, você deve ficar responsável pelas festividades de amanha

Remo – Está na hora de você escolher entre ser seu segredo ou ser um deles"

- Remo já sabe quem é – falou James sorrindo – um maroto

Remo sorriu para seu amigo. Mas ele sabia que a escolha era entre ele e a Emma. Ele poderia escolher ser um maroto. Ele era um. Mas também era um lobisomem. E ele não pretendia contar nada para Emma, não queria perder ela por causa dessa sua maldição.

- Acho que está na hora de começarmos – falou Frank

Peter foi para seu quarto escrever uma carta para Lestrange. Ele já sabia que lado ia ser, o lado dos vencedores. Emma aceitou convite de Remo para ver um filme trouxa, já que ele já havia feito a sua escolha e a loira só ia ter que cumprir a sua amanha.

Alice junto com Frank aparataram direto no cemitério onde os Cabot estavam enterrados. Sirius por sua vez estava em frente a nobre casa dos Black tocando a campainha. Lene aguardava o maroto no quarto dele. E Lily e James subiam as escadas em direção ao sótão.

Lily não podia deixar de emitir um gemido quando entrou no sótão, aquilo ali era tão escuro que nem a luzes das varinhas fazia muita diferença. Sentiu seu pé se enroscar em algo e seu corpo se inclinar para frente.

- Calma Lily – avisou James – se andar com pressa vai cair – e pagando em suas mãos – Vem vou te mostrar a onde estão.

- O que eles são exatamente?

- São uma espécie de fadas, cada um tem seu estilo para falar a verdade. São conselheiras das famílias tradicionais bruxas . A nossa só respeita a minha mãe, então vão falar varias coisas, vamos arrumar a casa dela, enquanto escutamos suas mil idéias sobre cada um de nós e depois ela vai embora.

- E nós?

- Se fizemos bem feito nosso trabalho ela nós deixar ir, se não passamos a noite trancados aqui

- Excelente – suspirou – Algo me diz que vamos ter que trabalhar direitinho

- Só se você tiver medo de mim ruiva – falou ele baixinho, tão baixo que Lily não sabia se tinha imaginado.

Lily acabou seguindo indo atrás de James. O local onde a tal de fadas morava era lindo. Parecia uma mini floresta cheio de casinhas e coisas bonitinhas. Só que o local estava todo bagunçado.

- E vamos ao trabalho – comentou James – aquela – apontou para um par pequenininho de olhos roxos que os observavam – é Emily. Ela é responsável pela bagunça sempre atrapalhada. Vem aqui Em

A fadinha tinha no maximo 15 cm veio até James. Quando esta sorriu, muitas outras apareceram. Tinha uma verde, outra azul, amarela, rosa,preta e vermelha. Eram todas miudinhas é lindas.

- A sua líder – continuou James – é a de preto Elizabeth. Ela que vai decidir se gostou ou não do nosso trabalho.

- Olá Elizabeth – cumprimentou a ruiva, mas foi ignorada

- Ela só gosta da minha mãe – relembrou James – bom vamos ao trabalho.

Emma estava deitada no colo do Remo, ele passava os dedos pelos fios loiros enquanto pensava.

Aquilo não podia durar – pensou Remo – logo seria lua cheia e não seria justo com a menina. Porém porque ele sentia tanta necessidade de ficar perto dela?

- O que foi? – perguntou Emma – estas com uma carinha triste

- Estava pensando apenas – beijou o topo da testa da menina – e você estava com lindo sorriso

- Podíamos na cozinha comer algo – sorriu – quero sorvete

- Então vamos achar sorvete – sorriu Remo

Alice tremia enquanto sentia os braços de Frank a rodeando.

- Obrigada por estar aqui

- Eu sempre estarei com você Lice – falou Frank – sempre. Pois eu te amo, você é minha vida, e eu sei que é clichê, mas é pura verdade. Você é a única coisa que me faz levantar todos os dias, que me faz rir, que me faz-me sentir vivo

- Eu também te amo, meu amor – sorriu entre as lagrimas.

Sirius chegou à casa dos Potter com a cabeça a mil. Ele havia odiado voltar para a casa do seus pais. Ainda mais para levar um presente aquilo que atende pelo nome de mãe.

FlashBack

Estava olhando para largo grimmauld. Quando viu uma sombra na janela: Regulus. O irmão o encarava lá de em cima. Escutou passos até a porta e viu monstro a abrindo para sua senhora.

- O que faz aqui Sirius? – perguntou a velha senhora com raiva – Não és bem vindo aqui

- Eu nunca fui bem vindo – retrucou Sirius irritado. Ele nunca se sentia tão pequeno como naquelas situações, custava sua mãe ser um pouco mais amorosa? – Só vim te entregar isso – jogou uma caixa negra em sua direção que caiu no chão – Adeus

- Vê se não apareça mais, não preciso que estrague mais ainda nossa família – e bateu a porta

- Eu também te amo mamãe – suspirou aparatando

Fim do FlashBack

Caminhou com passos rápido até seu quarto. Ali ele descobrirá o que era uma família, o que era ter uma mãe e um irmão. Era ali que ele aprendeu o valor do amor. E que as escolhas nos fazem crescer.

Lily estava arrumando uma das casas que ficam numa arvore. A ruiva logo percebeu que era impossível usar magia ali. As fadinhas ficavam dando palpites, cantando e rindo ao seu lado. Elas eram lindas, mas falavam muito. Uma era atrapalhada e sempre destruía tudo, outra era metida é sempre achava que estava fazendo tudo errado, outra não parava de querer juntar ela com James.

A menina sentiu suas pernas ficarem bamba e percebeu que ia cair. Uma das fadinhas achou engraçado colocar ela naquela situação.

- Cuidado – falou James a segurando antes dela cair – você esta bem?

Lily acenou confirmando

- Deixa que eu termino essa parte – sorriu ele – podes descansar. Já estamos terminando

- Eu quero ajudar

- Então porque não segura a cadeira para mim? – sorriu ele mais uma vez enquanto subia.

Lene sorriu quando viu Sirius se jogando cansado na cama. Ela faria o implorar. Fazer ele se arrepender por tudo que ele já havia feito passar. Se apaixonar pelo homem errado, mas não era burra por esperar um conto de fadas.

- O que estas fazendo aqui sua louca? – perguntou Sirius assustado quando ela apareceu apenas com uma camisola transparente

- Nada, só queria me diverti de um jeito diferente hoje – sorriu maliciosa – você me ajuda Black?

- Sai daqui agora Mckinnon – mandou ele se mexendo desconfortável na cama. Ele não ia a deixaria vencer. Ela tinha que sair antes que ele perdesse o controle.

- Mas não estou afim Sirius – falou com calma pegou a varinha e a mexeu logo uma musica estilo Shakira começou a tocar – Vamos dançar?

E sem esperar resposta começo a dançar sozinha. Sirius tentou fechar os olhos, mas ele não conseguia desviar daquela cena. Aquela morena ainda matar seu auto controle. Marlene girou e caiu direto no seu colo. E começou a aproximar do seus lábios.

- Que inferno – murmurou ele antes de baixar seus lábios de encontro com os dela.

Os dois se perderam no beijo. Aquilo não era mais uma provocação era desejo. As mãos corriam pelo corpo um do outro enquanto a temperatura do quarto aumentava.

"SE CONTROLA MARLENE" falou uma voz na cabeça da morena

" APROVITA SUA TOLA" falou uma segunda voz

Marlene estava quase cedendo para segunda voz quando seus pensamentos voltaram para passado.

FlashBack

Marlene sorria feliz para Lily. Na verdade nós últimos dias ela só sabia sorrir. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela e o amigo haviam se beijado e agora estava juntos. Era inacreditável, mas parecia que todos os seus sonhos estavam se tornando realidade.

- Esqueci um livro meu lá na sala – falou Lily no salão comunal – vamos lá buscar?

- Claro – não havia nada que fazia Lene perde a alegria que vivia

Andou com passos calmos enquanto conversava com Lily, mas sua mente estava no encontro daquela noite com Sirius Black.

- Que barulho estranho é esse – comentou Lily tirando Lene do seus pensamentos – parece uma conversa

- Eu conheço essa voz – comentou Lene louca para abrir aquela porta.

- Shi – pediu Lily – vamos só escutar

As duas amigas ficaram em silencio.

"Você tem que larga a Mckinnon" escutaram a voz feminina

"Já disse que isso é problema meu" respondeu uma outra voz: Sirius Black "Eu cuido dela. Não se meta"

"Ela é importante?"

"Não" afirmou Sirius "eu vou me livrar dela, não se preocupe"

"Excelente"

Fim do FlashBlack

- Por hoje chega – falou Lene se segurando para não chorar – você vai ter que implorar para conseguir mais que isso Black

Ela se levantou e saiu com classe de dentro do quarto enquanto escutava o maroto soltar um palavrão.

- Acabamos – falou James alegre se dirigindo até Lily

- Sim – sorriu animada – então vamos?

- Claro

O casal caminhou até o final do sótão porem este não abria. Suas varinhas não funcionavam ali dentro e a casa das fadas já havia sumido do seus olhos. Só voltariam quando elas queriam.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Lily se controlando para não sair brigando com Potter

- Acho que elas não estão nós deixando sair – comentou James o obvio – Vamos queridas abrem a porta

Silencio reinou.

- Eu quero sair daqui agora – falou Lily quase perdendo o controle

- Olha aqui Evans – se irritou James – eu não queria estar aqui dentro trancado também. Mas você não me vê dando chilique, não tem como resolver isso, se tivesse juro que já tinha dado. Odeio ficar perto das pessoas que me odeiam.

- OLHA AQUI POTTER – começou Lily. Mas James resolveu já que estava ferrado porque não piorar um pouquinho mais? E a beijou.

O beijo começou a urgente, desejoso, nenhum dos dois conseguia se afastar. Aos poucos se tornou mais lento e sensual.

- Acho que devemos dar mais uma ajudinha – comentou a fadinha vermelha que encarava o casal – vamos mandar a consciência deles tomarem umas férias

- Eu ajudo – comentou a fadinha amarela.

Lá embaixo os beijos se tornavam ainda mais uma necessidade de uma pura troca de afetos. As mãos de ambos aproximavam ainda mais. Ar era insignificante a única coisa que importava era um com outro. Pele com pele, a batalha dos seus copos, a necessidade de estarem juntos de todas as formas possíveis. Não sabia que loucura estavam fazendo, mas precisavam daquilo como precisassem de água num deserto.

Lily não sentiu como foi parar no meio das caixas que ali existia e nem como era o contado do seu corpo contra o chão duro. Sua mente estava focada inteiramente em James. Suas mãos corriam por seu corpo despertando lugares que a ruiva não sabia que a faziam tremer, suspirar e se arrepiar. Seus lábios ainda estava contra os seus. Suas línguas se acariciavam de forma lenta como se tivessem todo tempo do mundo para se conhecerem melhor.

A menina não podia negar que ficou quieta toda hora, alguma coisa a impelia a tocá-lo também. E adorava ver as sensações que um simples toque seu causava no maroto. James sorriu contra seus lábios e começou a beijá-la no pescoço subindo ate sua orelha e mordiscando.

- Você é linda ruiva – e voltou a beijá-la

Lily tremeu de leve quando as mãos do maroto se livraram das suas peças de roupa e nem reparou até ambos estarem nus. Os lábios de James corriam dos lábios para pescoço e do pescoço para colo. Ela sabia que aquilo era um erro, mas já que estava na chuva, podia se molhar só mais um pouquinho.

Sentiu um tremor de excitação passar pelo seu corpo quando James começou a explorar seu seios, primeiro com as mãos, depois com os lábios e por fim com a boa. Os beijos iam descendo até lily se esquecer completamente no mundo a sua volta. O que importava era ambos.

Juntos se uniram de todas as formas possíveis que um homem é uma mulher poderiam chegar, se tornaram um só e ambos viram estrelas.

Fim do cap.

Iasmin – Seja bem vinda flor, eu posto mais ou menos de 15 em 15 dias.

Jandryce S – bem vindaaa, aqui esta mais um pouquinho espero que goste

Kait weasley – Ooi, tudo bom? Fico feliz eu esteja gostando *-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4** – Uma nova chance

Lily acordou estranha no dia seguinte. Ela não lembrava com exatidão da noite passada, ou talvez não quisesse lembra como fora idiota. Ela havia deixado James a beijá-la. Até tudo ai, não era tão mal. Mas depois disso. Ela se sentia confusa, havia gostado, tinha sido perfeito, mas o dia amanheceu e com eles a sua consciência de volta. Ela tinha cometido um grande erro.

Sentiu os braços de James ainda a abraçando e a respiração lenta dele fazendo seu tórax subir e descer em ritmo. Sua cabeça estava contra o local que ficava o coração do maroto. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam por volta do corpo de ambos.

James acordou e viu uma nuvem vermelha a sua volta. Sentiu-se sorrir ao relembrar da noite anterior, mas logo o sorriso sumiu. O que ambos fariam agora que acordaram?

- Bom dia – falou ele com medo do que a ruiva iria fazer

- Bom dia – escutou Lily responder, mas não conseguia encará-lo. Ela se recusava a virar o rosto.

- Lily sobre ontem...

- Acho melhor esquecermos – completou ela – foi errado. Não é assim que devia acontecer – James percebeu que ela estava nervoso e assustada – primeiro rola clima, beijos e muito tempo depois isso

- Nós nunca fomos um casal convencional – sorriu ele – Mas podemos fazer todas as outras partes ainda Li, você quer sair comigo?

- EU não sei – falou confusa se virando pela primeira vez para ele – talvez

Ele beijou o topo da testa da garota.

- Então vamos sair e depois decidimos o que vamos fazer. Pulamos as partes, mas isso não significa que foi errado

Lily não sabia o que falar. Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez aquilo tudo ali fosse um erro. James percebendo a confusão a beijou com calma e ficou contente por ela não ter repelido.

- Acho melhor descermos – comentou ele – e depois vamos marca nosso encontro.

Emma já tinha tudo pronto de atividades para aquela manhã antes dela e as meninas partirem. Mais havia algo no ar diferente da noite anterior. Lene ignorava Sirius e este parecia a ponto de explodir da sua fachada de homem calmo e controlado. Quem o conhecesse bem sabia que Sirius logo iria aprontar alguma.

Remo por sua vez continuava pensativo e estava se afastando da loirinha. Peter continuava sumindo. Enquanto Alice e Frank pareciam estar no nível maior de romance no ano. Falando em romance James e Lily estavam realmente estranhos. Não havia brigas, nem brincadeirinhas, só troca de olhares, gentilezas e uma ruiva sempre vermelha.

- Esta na hora de irmos – falou Lene – minha mãe já chegou

- Ah – choramingou Emma antes de beijar Remo – Tchau

- Eu tenho que pegar minha mala ainda – as meninas acenaram e disseram que ia esperar a ruiva ali embaixo

- Eu te ajudo – falou James

Os dois subiram a escada sem trocar nenhuma palavra. James ficou encostado na porta enquanto Lily terminava de arrumar as malas. Quando ela finalmente terminou, James deu três longos passos agarrou pela cintura e a beijou.

- Te vejo no nosso encontro Li – piscou e saiu descendo as escadas com a bagagem da ruiva

Lily não acreditava naquele dia só podia ser uma grande brincadeira. Ela estava se arrumando para sair com o Potter. Eles eram inimigos, se aceitaram e depois naquela noite de natal tudo mudou.

A ruiva desceu e despediu do seus pais e foi a pracinha onde combinou de encontrar o maroto. Esse não foi difícil de localizar. James olhava admirado para o jogo de futebol.

- Homem não importa se bruxo ou não sempre se encanto por esse jogo – murmurou ela indo à direção do maroto – Oi Po..James

- Oi Li – respondeu ele se virando com sorriso enorme – você está linda

A ruiva corou e agradeceu.

- Vem eu vou te levar num parque de diversão de bruxos – falou James – só que precisamos aparatar

Lily gemeu baixinho odiava aquele transporte bruxo, na verdade não gostava de nenhum transporte bruxo.

- Existem parque de diversão bruxo? – perguntou ela querendo não prestar atenção nas mãos de James sobre a sua carregando para um lugar sem movimento

- Sim – respondeu – Pelo que eu e Sirius vimos são parecidos com dos trouxas só que mais legal

- Nem tudo que bruxo é melhor – retrucou ela revirando os olhos

- Concordo. Afinal você não nasceu de bruxos né?

Lily corou com comentário do maroto e logo ambos estavam aparatando.

O parque de deverão era simples, mas cheio de brinquedos radicais. Lily tremia só de olhar as montanhas russa sem trilho, big tower com acento invisível, o elevador com dobro de tamanho, e muitos outros brinquedos

- Por favor nada de ir naqueles brinquedos – apontou para a área radical do parque – vamos andar na roda gigante, brincar na xícara ou andar de pedalinho

- Com medo ruiva? – sorriu James, mas resolveu atender o pedido da menina.

Nas xícaras ambos giraram tanto que saíram zonzos, roda gigante ao chegarem no topo James a beijou pela primeira vez naquele dia sorriu e arrastou para pedalinho. Os dois estavam tentando andar, ficavam dando voltas nele mesmo.

- Não estamos saindo do lugar – riu Lily – somos uma tragédia

- Então somos a tragédia mais divertida que já conheci – riu James

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lily quando viu ele se aproximar da água

- Ta quente Li – e jogou água nela – pronto agora você já esta com menos calor

- Seu idiota – falou tentando controlar a vontade de rir, se abaixou e jogou muita água nele – sabe você deve estar com mais calor que eu

- Muito engraçada ruiva

Os dois ficaram ali jogando água um no outro até que o guarda mandou sair do pedalinho.

No final do dia, James estava na frente da porta de Lily. Ela tinha um cervo de pelúcia nas mãos e algodão doce na outra.

- Eu adorei o dia – comentou ela corando

- Foi o dia mais perfeito na minha vida – concordou ele – mas ele tem que acabar em grande estilo

- Grande estilo? – perguntou ansiosa

- Assim

O moreno se aproximou até estarem tão pertos que ele podia contar as sardas envoltas do nariz da ruiva. Os olhos verdes brilhavam. As mãos de James foram para na cintura dela a atraindo para mais perto ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios se uniam e o mundo desaparecia como mágica.

- Perfeito – sorriu James dando um selinho nela

- James quando voltarmos para Hogwarts vou precisar de um tempo para explicar para meninas – falou Lily sem encará-lo

- Sem problemas – compreendeu – que tal apenas aceitar o meu pedido para ir para hogsmeade

- É só você pedir – sorriu ela antes de se deixar ser beijada novamente

Marlene se jogou na sua cama. Enquanto Lily olhava para ela em choque. Emma parecia continuar no mundo do Remo, imaginando o porque não havia recebido nenhuma carta.

- Sério isso Lene? – perguntou a ruiva

- Sim, pensei que ias ficar feliz – falou Lene confusa – afinal o Potter saiu do seu pé

- Claro que estou feliz – mentiu Lily – só queria entender melhor como isso acontecer

- Então ontem foi uma daquelas irritantes festas puro de sangue de Londres. A reunião das famílias bruxas e blábláblá. Lá estava eu me divertindo quando vi Isabella Smith e James Potter se beijando num canto. Vou pegar o champanhe para comemorar o nosso adeus os marotos

- Valeu – falou Emma – e eu?

- Eu sempre achei que Remo fosse o melhor – falou Lene – mas mostrou ser igual aos outros

Lily não olhou para amiga, algo dentro parecia quebrar naquela hora. Amanha não sabia como iria rever o Potter ao caminho de Hogwarts. Será que ele tinha mesmo feito aquilo? Porque ele não teria feito? Porque Lene ia mentir?

Lily estava no meio das amigas. O trem ia como sempre num ritmo gostoso e as incríveis planícies lembravam a ruiva que pelo menos ali o mundo continuava sempre o mesmo.

- Então minha vó – falou Jessie rindo – me levou para conhecer um idiota de 20 anos que deveria ser meu noivo. Mas ele saiu correndo é agarrou meu irmão

As meninas riram. Mas Lily não estava com muito clima e não era única Emma parecia triste também. A ruiva olhou para a porta da cabine e encontrou James conversando com a tal de Isabella.

- Meninas eu já vou – falou Lily – vou atrás de doces

- Traz um para mim?

- Claro Lene – sorriu Lily, ela ia descobrir a verdade hoje.

Lily se aproximou com calma e se encostou em um dos lados. Ela podia observá-los porém eles não podia a ver. Porém Li não conseguia escutar nada. Mas o que via já doía o bastante. A talzinha de Isabella tinha as mãos espalhadas pelo peito do maroto e ele sorria abertamente.

A ruiva resolveu ir atrás dos seus doces. Porque ela tinha quase certeza que estava sendo uma Lene Dois. E cometer um erro que já conhecia era burrice em dobro.

James viu uma mecha ruiva passar e resolveu a seguir. Ele não tinha mais espaço para qualquer emoção além de alegria desde o natal. Os marotos estavam até o acusando de ter tomado uma poção da alegria. Mas eles não sabiam que Lily era sua alegria. Abraçou a ruiva por trás e a puxou para longe de todos.

- Estava morrendo de saudades – falou ele sorrindo e a virando.

Mas havia algo errado com Lily, ela não lembrava a Li que respondia todas as suas cartas.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele

- Nada – respondeu ela – só que Lene viu você aos beijos com outra – contou – alguma explicação?

- E-eu eu não beijei ninguém – afirmou ele

- Você está mentindo – constatou Lily triste – não se preocupe Potter, não temos nada mesmo. Adeus

- Espera – segurou no braço da ruiva desesperado – eu não beijei, ela me beijou

- E porque estava abraçando com ela agora pouco? – questionou ruiva ignorando a dor que sentiu com a confirmação

- Ela entendeu errado, somos só amigos – exclamou – eu estava abraçando porque ela esta com problemas em casa

- Desculpa, mas não foi o que pareceu

- Me de uma chance para provar que eu não estou mentindo – implorou

Lily nunca virá em todos aqueles anos Potter implorar por algo, nem mesmo por ela. Até aquele momento. Afinal ele tinha tanta confiança que achava que os outros iam acabar indo atrás deles. E Lily queria que ele tivesse falando a verdade.

- Ok Potter tens uma chance, até lá não vais tocar um dedo em mim – e saiu dali antes que começasse a chorar

"DROGA LILY EVANS" pensou com raiva "como você se deixou apaixonar por esse idiota? E não estando contente pegou seu atestado de burrice é deu uma nova chance? TOLA"

James chegou com cara de poucos amigos pela primeira vez em dias e se tacou ao lado de Sirius. O moreno que até então planejava algo com "troco a Mckinnon" .

- Que bicho de mordeu? – perguntou Almofadinhas

- Nenhum – respondeu James

Naquela hora Isabella entrou sorridente na cabine dos marotos e se sentou de frente para James.

- Estou tão feliz por estar de volta – sorriu – o que aconteceu James?

- Nada não – respondeu fitando o olhar a janela e completou em pensamento "só que você estragou tudo Isa"

- Sabe Pontas – falou Remo – nós sempre temos uma segunda chance independente dos nossos erros

- E com isso que estou contando – piscou James

- Então Jay – falou Isabella atraindo sua atenção – ainda está de pé o tur por Hogwarts né?

James concordou afinal ele já havia prometido, eram amigos desde sempre. Não era culpa da garota que ele havia dado falsa impressão no natal e isso a levou beijá-lo na festa das famílias puro sangue.

Já fazia uma semana desde que haviam voltado para Hogwarts. Os marotos e as meninas estavam tão cheios de atividades de voltas a aulas que nem tiveram muito tempo para conversa e quando achava algum, as coisas não iam muito bem.

Remo literalmente fugia de Emma. A loira sempre que conseguia achá-lo, ele estava ocupado falando sobre aulas, monitorias, problemas com os marotos. Mas nunca falava sobre eles. Porém havia dias em que ele a abraçava por trás e falava coisas bonitas no seu ouvido antes de beijá-la e fazer esquecer-se de todas as preocupações.

Sirius e Lene estavam num nível mais complicado. Não se falavam e muito mesmo trocavam olhares. A morena tinha medo de recair e estragar sua vingança e Sirius só iria agir quando fosse dar o cheque mate.

Por ultimo, Lily e James. E claro Isabella. A garota nova não desgrudava de James, sempre pedindo atenção,falando de duvidas, se fazendo de sofrida por não conhecer ninguém. Lily não conseguia crer no que via afinal de contas ela havia mesmo sido um desafio já que James parecia ter se esquecido que ela existia.

- FINALMENTE SEXTA – berrou Jessie animada – nem acredito, isso aqui estava pior que a china com minha vó e suas mil ervas.

- Nem me fale – comentou Lene – o que vamos aprontar esse final de semana?

- Marlene – censurou Lily, mas na verdade ela também queria se diverti

- Qual é? – questionou a morena – essa semana foi um inferno. Nem tivemos tempo de fofocar direito. Mas acho que temos uma lista do que fazer

- E o que seria primeiro? – perguntou Alice se metendo na conversa com sorriso

- Emma e Lupin – afirmaram Jessie e Lene ao mesmo tempo

- Posso saber a onde nós estamos indo essa hora da noite? – perguntou Emma confusa olhando ainda seu pijama de unicórnios voadores

- Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama um pouco diferente – respondeu Alice sorrindo

- E eu tenho que andar de pijama pelo castelo? Eu não estou afim de ser pega – falou Emma

- Não vais – afirmou Jessie – Lily e Lene iam cuidar de tudo

- Tudo bem então Lily não ia aprontar algo – comentou seguindo as amigas. Enquanto as outras duas trocavam um sorrisinho satisfeito.

- Bom por hoje é só – falou o monitor chefe encerrando a reunião da monitoria

Lily esperou Remo sair da monitoria para ir com ele para torre. Os dois iam um lado do outro conversando sobre nenhum assunto importante quando uma coruja deixou uma carta para Lily

" RUIVA

Me ajuda, eu estou em uma baita encrenca. Estou presa na casa dos gritos. Vem para cá logo

Lene Desperada"

- Acho que você vai ter que voltar sozinho – falou Li – eu tenho que ajudar uma amiga louca

- Qual delas ? – perguntou Remo e Lily lhe entregou a carta – Vem eu te ajudo. Eu sou um maroto afinal e conheço como chegar lá

- Obrigada Remo – sorriu Lily, ela sabia muito bem o motivo dele conhecer aquele lugar e sabia que ele não a deixaria ir sozinha

- Pode deixar que eu subo e quando achar ela eu trago – falou Remo – esta muito sujo aqui em cima vai atacar sua alergia

- Obrigada Remo – sorriu Lily se sentindo culpada. O maroto estava sendo tão fofo e ela armando contra ele.

Quando Remo desapareceu Alice e Jessie voltaram correndo e Lene selou a passagem deixando uma carta: Curtam a noite pombinhos.

- Prontinho amanha voltamos para pegar eles – sorriu Lene satisfeita

- Cadê Aluado? – perguntou Peter ao chegar no quarto e encontrar James e Sirius conversando

- Sei lá ainda não voltou – Sirius respondeu – o que acha de aprontarmos hoje a noite?

- Er..estou cansado – Peter ficou branco afinal só ia esperar os amigos dormirem para sair em mais uma das reuniões de comensais.

- Ah ok – falou James – não espere por nós. Nosso alvo hoje é ..

- Professor Horacio – respondeu James e Sirius sorrindo juntos.

- MARLENE? – berrou Remo olhando em volta. A casa dos gritos geralmente estragada e velha se transformara em um lindo quarto

- Remo? – questionou Emma confusa– o que estas fazendo aqui?

-Procurando a Mckinnon – respondeu Remo – e você?

- Elas não fizeram isso – comentou Emma – as meninas marcaram uma festa do pijama diferente imagino que era mentira

- Pelo jeito – falou Remo olhando em volta e lembrando-se das noites que ali passou, um tremor passou pelo seu corpo a ver a pequena e delicada Emma tão perto do seu mundo – sim. Um pelo plano digno dos marotos

- Estas com a maquina do Peter a mãos? – perguntou James olhando para porta do professor

- Sim – sorriu Sirius – Tirar foto e distribuir para todos no castelo

- Perfeito – James girou a varinha e apontou para porta. Uma mão gigante apareceu batendo na porta enquanto o barulho de alguém correndo apareceu – e lá vem nosso querido Horacio

O professor apareceu e abriu a porta sem se importar em olhar no espelho e verificar o que os marotos haviam aprontado. Uma forte luz o cegou e quando voltou a enxergar algo só escutava risos e passos de pessoas correndo.

- Deixa eu ver – pediu James com as mãos no joelho enquanto sua respiração saia apresada

- Prepare seu coração – falou Sirius com posse de médico – aqui contém cenas fortes para jovens inocentes como nós

James retirou a foto que Sirius havia tirado e começou a rir. Lá o professor Horacio aparecia com uma camisa rosa curtíssima escrita: I DUMBY que mostrava sua barriga com uma tatuagem dele correndo atrás do diretor da escola. No lugar onde devia estar às calças estava uma saia cheia de cifrões e na mão a revista de como colecionar troféus e se dar bem na vida.

- Como sempre Almofadinhas – sorriu James satisfeito – Perfeito

- Nós somos marotos esperava o que? – sorriu Sirius – Agora o colégio precisa saber disso.

Emma tremia de frio num canto. Remo parecia estar odiando estar ali com ela, já que não parava nenhum minuto de tentar achar uma saída dali. Com as lagrimas quase transbordando Emma se calou e quase pegou no sono. Mal sentiu quando Remo colocou seu casaco sobre ela.

- Obrigada – falou fria – pelo menos reparou que eu continuo aqui

- Eu não deixo nunca de reparar em você – comentou baixinho – mas nós somos um erro Emma. Nunca vai dar certo

- Vais desistir do que temos assim tão fácil? – ele acenou – então nunca gostasse de mim de verdade – Remo ia falar algo mais a loira continuo – continue fingindo que não estou aqui.

- Eu nunca disse que não gostava de você – reclamou. Mas Emma já tinha se fechado. Talvez assim doesse menos.

O dia amanheceu e logo a saída foi aberta magicamente. Emma e Remo voltaram para torre sem trocar uma palavra. Mas quando a loirinha entrou no quarto encarou as amigas e começou a chorar

- Esta tudo acabado – revelou antes de se deixar consolar.

Lene voltava para torre quando o viu. Lá estava o Black flertando com uma qualquer. Como sempre era discreto e elegante. A sua mão estava ao lado da cabeça da guria loira falsificada, disso Lene tinha certeza era impossível alguém ser assim tão loira, enquanto ela tinha as mãos correndo pelo peito dele.

Uma força que a morena não sabia dizer da onde a forçou ir até o casal e impedir aquilo. Era apenas mais uma vingança, ela não ligava para o Sirius.

- Eu se fosse você não o beijava não – falou Marlene atrapalhando uma das cantadas idiotas do Sirius – soube que ele baba muito. Tanto que quase te mata sufocada.

- Eca – murmurou à loira. Analisando o Sirius, a clara duvida se pegava ou não o Black aparecia em seu rosto.

- Não ligue para ela querida – falou Sirius – isso tudo é falta de homem. Ela nunca me esqueceu, não é Mckinnon?

- Não me lembro de me chamar Black

- Eu me lembro direitinho de mim – piscou o olho – Agora porque não vai dar uma voltinha Mckinnon?

- Er...acho melhor eu ir – falou a loira. Mas nem foi escutada, Sirius e a morena trocavam uma batalha de olhares raivosos

- Você não manda em mim Black, e quem disse que estou com falta de homem?

- Esta, porque os pirralhos que pegam não contam. Eu fui o único homem que já tivesse na vida

- Erro Black, você ao contrario dos outros foi o único que não era homem suficiente...

Mas Lene não conseguiu terminar a frase. Sirius jogou na parede segurando os seus braços e a beijando com urgência. Marlene nem pensou em não aceitar e acabou retribuindo o beijo possessivo do maroto. Como a explosão o beijo acabou.

- Para você nunca ter duvida o que é homem – avisou o moreno antes de sumir por uma das passagens secretas do castelo.

Lily estava deitada no quarto. Ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha dado mais uma chance ao James. Porque ela, justo ela, foi se apaixonar pelo ser mais egocêntrico e mimado de Hogwarts?

- Ele mudou Li – sussurrou para si mesmo – mas continua cercada de garotas

Um barulho soou na janela atraindo atenção da ruiva. Ali estava a coruja do maroto, era de um marrom avermelhada. Lily foi até lá abriu a janela e a pequena coruja largou um pergaminho em sua frente.

"Uma chance. Hoje na orla da floresta, perto do lago. James"

- Lily Evans você é realmente louca – falou para si mesmo respondendo a carta como: Única chance Potter.

James andava para um lado para outro. Não acreditava que tinha tido uma chance e deixará estragar. Mas Isa não tinha culpa também, ela havia entendido errado, a família dela esta uma confusão. E ele era amigo dela , tinha a obrigação de ajudá-la.

- Oi – falou Lily baixinho olhando encantada com o local.

O maroto havia posto uma mesa na beira do lago, com velas e comida. Um boque de flores vermelhas estava ao lado, junto com pétalas espalhadas no chão

- Oi – falou sorrindo tímido – eu prometo que não vais se arrepender Li.

- Espero que tenha razão James – falou Lily – porque eu não vou nem me perdoar e nem a você

James acenou. Ele sabia que a ruiva não estava brincando em nenhum momento naquela afirmação.

*  
James sorriu para ruiva, aquela noite estava sendo perfeita. Ele não cansava de olhar para ela, rir com ela, beijar aqueles lábios. Estava oficialmente no céu.

- Nossa que coruja estranha – falou Lily apontando para céu. A garota estava deitada embaixo da arvore entre os braços fortes de James – parece ser um pássaro e não uma coruja

- É um pássaro comum na frança – afirmou o maroto preocupado – e é da Isa

Lily fez uma careta, mas o garoto estava preocupado em receber a carta e não percebeu.

"_James,_

_Preciso de ajuda, não agüento mais. Me ajuda. Por favor. _

_Isabella"_

- Li – chamou James – e-eu..

- Eu li a carta James – suspirou Lily – eu posso não gostar dela, mas ela é sua amiga no final de contas

- Obrigada – sorriu James levantando Lily e se levantando.

A ruiva já esta pronta para voltar para o castelo, quando James a puxou pelo braço, deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos marotos, colocou seus corpos e a beijou com urgência. Usando a arvore como apoio e suas mãos para aproximar cada vez mais aquela ruiva teimosa de si.

- Boa noite ruivinha – sorriu James entre o beijo – sonhe comigo, porque eu estarei sonhando com você

- Nem é convencido – reclamou Lily sorrindo – tchau

- Tchau – e a beijou de novo antes de deixá-la partir.

Lily acordou pela primeira vez desde as férias mais alegre, Lene por sua vez parecia pronta para matar alguém.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez Lene? – perguntou Li

- O idiota do Black – reclamou – eu preciso de algo, preciso de um plano

- Simples querida – comentou Jessie despertando – faça ele ficar louquinho por você, correr atrás igual um cachorrinho e depois fique com melhor amigo dele

- Daí a Lily Evans me mata ou quem sabe a Emma – comentou Lene fugindo do travesseiro que a ruiva jogou em sua direção – outro plano

- Então fique depois com seu pior inimigo – sorriu à chinesa

Lily carrega uma dúzia de livros para devolver para biblioteca quando encontrou Isabella conversando com uma das amigas sem graças.

- Então ontem a noite foi perfeita – comentou – James largou aquela horrorosa e veio me encontrar

- Ele largou a Evans assim fácil? – perguntou uma das amigas

- Claro que não, ele quer fazer a Evans acreditar que eles esta apaixonado para provar para todos do castelo: ele sempre tem o que quer – suspirou – eu sei que é ridículo, mas eu deixo ele fazer isso, afinal é comigo que ele vai ficar no final

- Então o que rolou durante a noite? – perguntou outra amiga

- O que achas? Estou acabando de voltar, esgotada e muito satisfeita – sorriu – no paraíso. James disse que me ama

- AAAI que fofo – comentaram as amigas juntas.

Lily virou de volta para torre se controlando para não chorar. Mas pela primeira vez na vida, ela não tinha mais controle. As lagrimas corriam, seu coração parecia estar ofegante, morrendo.

- Ei Mckinnon – chamou James correndo em sua direção – viu a Lily?

- Não vejo desde que avisou que ia para biblioteca – comentou Marlene – deve estar perdida entre os livros. Ou foi para dormitório estudar

- Ok, valeu – agradeceu James correndo para biblioteca.

Ao chegar lá não encontrou ninguém e resolveu esperar na torre. Já estava na metade do jantar, sua barriga contorcia de fome, quando viu a ruiva descendo as escadas.

- Li – sorriu – estava te procurando. O que achas de irmos...O que aconteceu?

James a encarava preocupado, ou pelo menos, era isso que parecia. Pensou lily, um sínico.

- Você aconteceu Potter – respondeu fria – me faz um favor, esquece que um dia eu te conheci

- O que? – o maroto segurou seu braço – Até ontem estava tudo bem

- Pois é, percebi que não passava de uma mentira – respondeu à ruiva – não quero esse seu amor - "falso" completou em pensamento

James a largou e a deixou a parti. Ela não queria seu amor, ela não o que queria. E ele? Só queria que ela sumisse quem sabe assim doesse menos.

n/a: Obrigada gente por aguardarem esse capitulo. Desculpa a demora e Obrigada por comentar. Cada pequeno comentário me ajudar a me motivar e continuar a escrever mais para vocês.

AlineGomes – que bom que gosta desse tipo de Lena. Eu também amo.

Kait weasley – aaai que bom que gostasse flor *-*


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 – A descoberta

O mês se passou com rapidez, janeiro foi tranqüilo James e Lily fingiam que nunca se visto na vida, nem no aniversario da ruiva, o moreno largou sua amiga Isabella para desejar um feliz aniversario. Ao semelhante acontecia com Emma e Remo, só que ao contrario de Lily, Emma buscava encontrar alguém para ocupar o lugar de Remo.

- Vocês firam a Lene? – perguntou Jessie – preciso da ajuda dela

Lily negou e voltou a se deitar, ela se sentia estranha. Havia uma semana que ela não sabia mais o que era acorda sem sentir enjôo, e às vezes era algo tão forte que era obrigada a correr para banheiro. Ou passar um dia, sem se sentir tonta, ou até mesmo mais sono que normal. Segundo Lene, aquilo era depressão pré exames.

- Você devia ir à enfermaria Li – avisou a chinesa antes de sair do quarto.

Marlene sorria divertida, aquele havia sido o melhor mês desde que descobrira os prazeres da carne. Na verdade, ela tinha que admitir que era tudo culpa do Black. Os dois passaram o mês se provocando de tão maneira que em uma noite eles não conseguiram parar. Desde então estavam em quase relacionamento aberto secreto, pelas salas abandonadas do castelo.

- Estas atrasada morena – sorriu Sirius – pensei que ias me trocar por qualquer um

- Sorte sua que hoje é seu dia de sorte – piscou Lene – agora Black..

- Acho que esta na hora de acabar com a conversa – completou Sirius se aproximando, colocando as mãos na cintura fina da garota e colando seus corpos – e parti logo para parte boa

E a beijou. Era um beijo possessivo, urgente e sensual. As mãos de ambos corriam pelo corpo percorrendo cada centímetro. Os de Sirius subiam da área do colo para abrir os primeiros botões enquanto Lene nem se importava com isso e puxava com força a camisa do maroto fazendo os botões explodirem. Sirius riu por entre o beijo e a imitou arrancando a camiseta feminina e deixando apenas de sutiã preto. Sorrindo maroto começou a baixar os lábios.

Emma andava com calma pelo corredor, ela não agüentava mais olhar para Remo. Este estava tão sumido quando Pettigrew, mas fazia muito mais falta à loirinha. Sem pensar em nada acabou se esbarrando em ninguém menos que Remo Lupin. Os dois apenas se olharam e coravam.

- EI CABOT – berrou uma voz – finalmente te achei, eu queria saber se não podemos adiantar nosso compromisso de hoje a noite?

Remo levantou a sobrancelha e encarou o Corvinal que acabará de chegar. Era loiro de cabelos curtos e olhos claros.

- Claro John – sorriu Emma – podemos ir agora

- Perfeito – sorriu John Salvatore – até mais Lupin

Remo ficou observando aqueles dois saírem juntos, uma raiva que ele desconhecia explodiu dentro dele.

- Sabe Lupin – comentou Jessie que assistia a cena de longe – a culpa é toda sua. Por enquanto ela só está o ajudando. Mas se não quer perde a loirinha está na hora de se mexer

- Ninguém te perguntou nada – reclamou Remo

- EU sei – sorriu – mas isso não significa que vou deixar de dizer o obvio. Lute Lupin antes que a culpa seja toda sua

Alice olhava Lily correndo para banheiro mais uma vez naquele mesmo dia. Ela não podia ser a mais esperta desse assunto, mas aquilo não parecia ser uma doença. Entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. A ruiva vomitava no vaso e quando finalmente terminou foi para pia escovar os dentes.

- Lily o que aconteceu desde do natal? – questionou Alice seria – e não vem me dizer que não aconteceu nada. Você por acaso perdeu a virgindade?

- ALICE – berrou Lily corando – isso é pergunta que se faça?

- Você não respondeu minha pergunta ruiva – salientou Alice

Lily acenou, desviando os olhos da morena a sua frente

- Com James? – perguntou Alice agora com a voz triste

A ruiva acenou mais uma vez

- Vai pro quarto é me espera eu preciso pedir um negocio para Frank comprar para mim

- Você está louca Lice? – questionou Lily perdida

- Para seu bem Li, torça que sim

Lene abotoava o sutiã quando olhava com cara feia para Sirius. Este ainda continuava deitado nu entre as cadeiras em uma cama improvisada.

-Você tinha que estragar minha blusa? – reclamou a morena

- Compro outra para você – falou ele a admirando

- E como você sugere que eu saia dessa sala? – perguntou irritada

Sirius se levantou com agilidade e logo estava de frente a frente de Marlene.

- Quem disse que você precisa sair ? – perguntou e beijou o pescoço da morena, arrastando os lábios até o V dos seios – não temos aula agora

- Black – censurou Lene, mas seu corpo tremia pela antecipação do que estava por vir

- Eu quero você Mckinnon – murmurou mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela e grudando seus corpos, ficando evidente quando ele a queria – não seja má. Essa era minha vez de ser mal

Lene riu baixinho e aceitou o beijo do maroto, mas parou na hora que Sirius começou a ficar muito animadinho.

- Porque é sua vez? – perguntou fazendo ele bufar

- A ultima vez você apareceu com chicote e uma coleira escrito: Snuffles da Lene – revirou os olhos – agora é minha vez de realizar minhas vontades

- Não hoje Six – beijou ele – eu preciso ir. Noite das garotas

- Eu não posso ir também? – sorriu o cafajeste ganhando um tapa de leve da lene – eu adoraria ser o stripper da noite

- Nada disso Black – se afastou – eu preciso ir

- À vontade – apontou para porta – só não reclame quando aparecer alguma guria me elogiando

Lene deu de ombros, ela odiava aquilo, mas sabia que o maroto não estava brincando. E ela tinha ainda esperança que ele fosse só seu.

- Problema é seu se ficas com qualquer uma – apontou a varinha para blusa a arrumando e a colocou – a propósito se for ficar com uma dessas idiotas, amanha nada de encontros

Mandou um beijo para ele e saiu. Torcendo que dessa vez ela conseguisse manter a ameaça.

Emma ria quando John tentava em vão transfigurar um ratinho em um pássaro. O rato tinha assas amarelas e miava como um gato.

- Desisto - exclamou John

- Desiste nada – sorriu Emma – e fácil – pegou a mão dele que segurava a varinha e fez o movimento atingindo o feitiço com perfeição – viu é simples

- Simples? Você que é maravilhosa – sorriu ele – Obrigada Em

E a beijou no rosto, nessa hora Remo que observava de longe amassou todo o papel das mãos. Talvez, apenas talvez, Jessie tivesse razão.

- CONSEGUI – sorriu Alice entrando no quarto – Frank quase se matou pensando que era para mim. Já estava se preparando para receber a surra da mãe e adiantar o casamento. Acredita que ele veio até Hogwarts?

- Porque Frank veria a Hogwarts? – perguntou Lily confusa – Você está estranha Lice

- Acredite Li – deu um sorriso maternal – espere até ouvir minha teoria

- Que teoria? – perguntou Lene entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama

- Eu acho que a senhorita Evans aqui está esperando um Baby Potter – falou Lice com calma

- O QUE? – berram juntas Lene e Lily. A primeira caiu na gargalhada, mas a segunda pela primeira vez colocou a cabeça para funcionar. Afinal talvez Lice não estivesse tão errada.

- Ai meu deus – exclamou Lily pasma, sentiu uma tontura se aproximar – eu não estou passando bem

- LILY EVANS – berrou Lene – o que Alice falou tem fundamento?

- Talvez – murmurou Lily pálida – o que você pediu para Frank?

- Um teste de gravidez trouxa – mostrou a caixinha – hora da verdade Lily

Lily olhava para Alice, já tinha contado toda a história sua até agora. Lene reclamava de ela não saber dessa evolução da ruiva e como ela foi burra em não tomar nenhuma poção e acreditar em um maroto. Alice por sua vez tentava decifrar as instruções trouxa e dizia que devia ser tudo mal entendido

- Bom Li, pelo que eu entendi, acho melhor preparar um guarda roupa EGG – sorriu Alice – porque vais precisar

- Vou ser tia? – sorriu Lene – EBAAAA

Lily olhou chocada para amiga e depois para si mesmo. Como ela pode ser tão burra? Agora ela estava grávida de um idiota? Justo ela a certinha Evans. Seus pais vão lhe matar.

- Eu acho que eu vou dormi um pouco – comentou indo para sua cama

Alice olhou com pena e mandou Lene se calar

- Descanse Li, depois trazemos comida para você – avisou Alice antes de fechar a porta e abafar o choro da ruiva

Lily levantou no dia seguinte com os cabelos todo desarrumado, os olhos vermelhos e com péssimo gosto na boca. Seu estomago estava revirado e a ruiva sabia que se sentasse ia correr para o banheiro. Respirou fundo, sentou e logo correu para banheiro.

Marlene e Emily estavam esperando a ruiva sair do banheiro. As duas amigas sorriram para Evans.

- Estamos aqui – comentou a loira – vamos?

- Nem adianta dizer não – falou Lene – nós vamos continuar arrasando. O melhor trio do castelo. Até um mascote...

Emliy pisou no pé da morena e sorriu para Lily. A ruiva fingiu que não percebeu e desceu para tomar o café da manha. Apesar de não conseguir comer quase nada, as amigas emburravam cada vez mais.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou James sendo carregado pela mão por Isabella

- O professor me mandou pedir monitoria de poções – respondeu à morena revirando os olhos – com a Evans, é sua amiga não?

James se remexeu desconfortavelmente. Ele não falava com aquela ruiva desde que ela falou aquilo com ele. Porém seu coração ainda tremia toda vez que a via. Mas agora sua amizade a cada dia que passava ficava mais forte com a Isa, talvez, ali estivesse uma razão para lutar.

- Ah Evans – sorriu Isabella puxando James e deixando bem a vista as mãos dadas – eu preciso de monitoria, o professor disse que podes me ajudar..

- Ah claro – respondeu a ruiva que parecia um pouco pálida na opinião de James, parecia doente, pronta para desmaiar ali na sua frente – pode ser hoje à noite?

Isa acenou concordando e abraçou James.

- Er..Evans eu posso ir também? – perguntou o maroto. Ele só queria ter certeza se ela estava bem e a aula ia ser perfeito para isso

Lily acenou e voltou a olhar paras as amigas. Pela primeira vez na vida James percebeu que nenhuma das garotas lhe davam sorrisos encorajadores.

O dia se passou como um borrão para ruiva, ela não podia ainda acreditar como ela havia sido burra. Seu estomago parecia em estado de guerra civil, sempre a fazendo ir para banheiro e por conseqüência deixando cada vez mais fraca.

- Tens certeza disso? – perguntou Emma acompanhando Lily até a sala do diretor

- Tenho – concordou ela – ele precisa saber e eu não posso continuar como monitora não depois disso – suspirou

- Eu acho que ele não vai deixar você entregar o cargo – sorriu a loira – boa sorte – deu um beijinho e no seu rosto e a ruiva subiu pela gárgula.

Lene sorriu quando entrou na sala do sexto andar naquela noite. Sirius já estava lá a esperando com cara emburrada pelo atraso dela. Ela podia repetir quantas vezes quisesse, mas para ela aquilo não era só uma brincadeira.

- Oi Six – piscou

- Atrasada – resmungou se aproximando e a beijando com urgência – mas tenho muitas idéias de fazer você pagar

- Estou aberta a todas elas – comentou Lene mordendo o lábio do maroto - só quero saber de algo antes

Sirius mandou continuar enquanto seus olhos se grudavam.

- Você anda com mais alguém além de mim? – o maroto levantou a sobrancelha – porque eu não estou com mais ninguém

- Não, feliz?

- Muito – e o beijou. Ela sabia que ele não mentiria, pois ela já sabia daquele fato só queria escutar dos lábios, e que lábios, daquele moreno. Seu moreno. Realmente não era uma brincadeira, mas um jogo e ela e seu coração estavam ganhando.

- Então senhorita Evans, acredito que você sabe a conseqüências dessa informação – comentou calmamente o professor Dumbledore

- Sim senhor

- Não vou te tirar do seu cargo, mas ele será divido com alguém escolhido por mim – Lily acenou feliz – quem é o pai?

- Preferia não revelar – sorriu triste, aquilo ainda doía nela – mas acho que senhor já sabe

- Eu também, querida – sorriu o velho professor – acredito que essa criança terá um grande caminho pela frente. Você não esta sozinha

- Obrigada senhor – sorriu Lily emocionada, ela esperava uma bronca e não apoio.

A noite chegou e Lily realmente não queria sair da cama para ir ajudar a IsaVaca e PotterOtario. Seu corpo estava cansado, seus olhos quase fechavam contra a sua vontade e ela estava com fome e não tinha comida no quarto. O horário do jantar já tinha passado e ela perderá por estar mais uma vez no banheiro, tudo culpa do Peter que havia deixado cair muito perfume em cima dele infestando toda a sala de aula.

- Vamos Lily levantando – mandou para si mesmo. Só foi pisar no chão e viu o quarto girar. Se segurou com força e logo conseguiu sair do quarto.

Encontrou James e Isabella já a esperando. O moreno olhava para teto quando a garota se pendurava em seus ombros. E claro, ele não afastava.

- Oi – cumprimentou se jogando na cadeira. E torcendo para sua visão parasse de embasar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou James

- Claro que ela esta – sorriu Isa – só cansada né querida?

- Isso – sorriu Lily – então qual a duvida?

Lily passou a próxima aula explicando para Isa, enquanto James fixava seus olhos nela. Havia algo errado, mas ela não confiava nele e ele devia estar tentando esquecer ela. O moreno acabou se despedindo e sumindo com outros marotos pelo quadro da mulher gorda

- Então Li, o que eu queria mesmo saber – sorriu inocentemente – e se sabes fazer uma poção anticoncepcional?

- Essa a Li não sabe – comentou Jessie chegando – vamos ruiva? Consegui umas comidinhas extras

Lily concordou e subiu atrás da amiga. Jessie olhou para trás e fuzilou Isa com os olhos. Se aquela guria queria guerra, Jessie tinha certeza que ela ia sair perdendo.

Os meses foram passando com rapidez. Até agora Dumbledore não havia achado ninguém para ajudar Lily. A ruiva andava cada vez mais retraída, os enjôos não era mais tão freqüentes, mas ela tentava se camuflar com o ambiente. Mas às vezes as meninas a pegam com sorriso bobo no rosto.

Lene por sua vez continuava com os encontros com Sirius, mas não parecia mais tão divertido. Ela tinha que admitir que estava se apaixonada e queria que o maroto a assumisse. Emma conversa com seu novo amigo, mas percebia que Remo aos poucos tentava se aproximar novamente, ela só não conseguia saber se dava ou não uma chance para ele.

Jessie por sua vez ia transformando todas as tentativas de Isabella de conquistar James ou ferrar com Lily em um circo. A chinesa tinha feito que toda vez que Isa se aproximasse da Lily sua voz parecia de uma taquara rachada, gaguejava e sua língua travava. Mas quando se aproximava de James era o sonhos de Jessie, Isa começava a falar frases feitas pela chinessa, estilo: "Jay meu bebê, sabia que você é o maior cuticuti do castelo, acho que vou te dar um colar escrito o mais cuticuti"

- Olha lá – sorriu Jessie apontando para Isa e James – acho que Potter vai sair correndo

- Eu acho que você devia parar de fazer isso – comentou Emma

- Loirinha – sorriu Jessie – acho melhor você decidir qual dos loiros você prefere. Porque daqui a pouco perde os dois.

James viu Isa se aproximando e tremeu de leve. Fazia umas semanas, que Isabella não podia o ver que tentava o agarrar, mas não era apenas tentar beijá-lo, era se achar sua dona.

- James – sorriu Isa – eu quero contar que eu não – do outro lado Jessie mexeu na varinha – CONSIIGO MAIS VIVER SEM VOCÊ XUXU

- Então vais ter aprender – comentou James sem paciência – agora Isa vai dar uma volta

- VAI COMIGO?

- Nem pagando – sorriu James – então Sirius...

Lily bufava, era a segunda saia que ela tinha que alarga aquela semana. Escutou barulho de uma coruja e viu um pedaço de pergaminho caindo no chão.

"Achei um monitor chefe para lhe ajudar Lily. AD"

- Ótimo – suspirou alegre finalmente poderia ir dormi quando tivesse sono. E a cada dia que passava estava com mais sono ainda.

Emma se sentou e viu Remo a encarando. Ela não sabia se o que ele queria. Ela? A amizade de volta? Ou era só ciúmes dela já ta talvez aparentando seguir em frente?

Remo fixou se olhar em Emma e se levantou indo em sua direção. A biblioteca não era um bom lugar para fazer aquilo, mas sabia que o idiota do novo amigo da loira queria chamá-la para sair. E ele iria perdê-la para sempre

- Oi Emma – cumprimentou – será que nós podíamos conversa?

- Olha Remo – suspirou – ac acho melhor não.

Remo ficou pálido, ele não esperava por isso.

- Por que não? – perguntou antes que perdesse a coragem

- Você não sabe o quer – respondeu ela firma recolhendo suas coisas – e eu sei. Não vou ficar esperando decidir para sempre

- E se eu já me decidi?

- Então está na hora de me fazer acreditar nisso – sorriu fraca – Adeus – e saiu deixando um Remo pensativo para trás.

Lene se sentiu ser puxada para uma sala vazia qualquer. Antes que conseguisse se pronunciar Sirius a calou com um beijo. A morena se deixou levar por aquela sensação.

- Pensei que não ias vim – comentou Sirius beijando seu pescoço

- Eu acho que não vou mais vim – falou o emburrando para longe – isso não continua tão divertido como antes

- Como assim? – questionou Sirius em choque

- Isso mesmo – respondeu ela – acho que estou querendo algo com Alice.

- Você ficou louca?

- Talvez – concordou Lene, mas estou me apaixonando, completou em pensamento – Acabou Sirius, assim não dá mais nada

Sirius olhou com raiva a segurou pelo braço e a trouxe para mais perto.

- Me diz que isso aqui não é o que você quer – mandou arrogante – seu corpo fala que é isso

- Me larga Black – exclamou sentiu um tremor correr pelo seu corpo

- Não quando isso ainda funcionar Mckinnon – falou – se você sair agora nunca mais ira me ter

- Eu nunca te tive – exclamou ela – eu uma vez pensei que o tinha, mas era tudo uma ilusão

- Não somos mais criança – respondeu ele dando de ombro – você me quer

- Não assim – respondeu o soltando – não vou passar a minha vida assim Black, quero uma família, mas desculpa você nunca teve e nunca vai entender o que é fazer parte de uma – e saiu antes que voltasse e implorasse por mais um beijo.

FIM DO CAP!

Desculpa demora gente, mas começou semana de provas, estagio, tudo junto. Mas aqui está mais um capitulo para vocês.

Srta. Malfoy – Não ela não vai, juro juradinho. Ela vai descobrir sim, bom eu não garanto que vai acontecer bem assim, mas é uma ideia, porém só aguarde novos capítulos, mas espero que goste. Beijinhooos

Kait weasley - aqui está flor

Loma HP – oooi Loma, quanto tempo, logo logo chega (:

Guest - obrigada pelo comentário, só assim percebi que demorei para postar. AAAI OBRIGADA POR SEMPRE ENTRAR!


	6. Chapter 6

CAP. 6 – Novo monitor chefe

Lily ia caminhando devagar em direção a sala do diretor. Seus pés estavam doendo e sua cabeça implorava algumas horas de sono. Ela não sabia como ia conseguir sobreviver até o final daquele ano. Sua barriga crescia cada vez mais, já estava com quase 4 meses e suas roupas quase não a escondiam mais.

Mas apesar de tudo, apesar de não saber como contar para os pais ou ser uma mãe solteira. Ela não podia negar que sorria, seus dedos automaticamente foram ao seu ventre e sorriso surgiu no seus lábios.

Subiu até a sala do diretor e teve que se segurar para não cair no chão. James Potter estava sentado a sua frente com um distintivo de monitor chefe.

- Você está bem senhorita Evans? – perguntou Dumbledore se levantando

- Sim senhor – respondeu respirando fundo – só fiquei surpresa

- Senhor Potter gentilmente aceito larga o cargo de capitão do Time – Lily percebeu que ele não parecia muito alegre com aquilo – e te ajudar na monitoria

- Sabe senhor...

- Lily será perfeito – sorriu Alvo Dumbledore – e lembre os dois, nem tudo é o que parece. Interpretações diferentes para mesmos fatos. E nenhuma das duas pode ser a correta. Estão dispensados.

James se levantou e deixou Lily seguir na sua frente. Ele não sabia dizer porque ele havia concordado com aquilo. Mas já que estava ali, iria fazer bem feito. Voltou a observar a ruiva e percebeu que havia algo diferente, ele só não sabia pensar no quer.

- Então Potter, o que fazemos é simples...

Lily começou a explicar sem olhar para o maroto e quando finalmente entrou no salão comunal, percebeu que James não havia aberto a boca ainda

- Algum problema Potter? – perguntou encarando com os seus olhos verdes frios

- Nenhum, não é complicado de entender – respondeu – Li..Evans, porque estas usando as roupas mais folgadas?

Lily ficou pálida de repente e James jurava que ela ia desmaiar ali na sua frente

- Por que eu quero Potter – e saiu dali rapidamente antes que ele percebesse algo a mais.

- Olha lá o BlAck – falou Jessie rindo – ele parece uma criança

- Deixa ele – riu Alice junto

Sirius desfilava pelo salão comunal com seu novo distintivo. Muitas garotas corriam em sua direção, mas ele não ligava. Nessa hora Marlene apareceu e seus olhos se cruzaram. Ela deu de ombros e correu em direção as amigas

- Tenho um encontro hoje – sorriu atraindo atenção de Sirius – preciso de ajudar para me arrumar

- Pode deixar – falou Alice e Jessie já estava carregando escada a cima.

Lily acordou naquela manha um pouco indisposta. Fazia já alguns dias que ela não acordava enjoada, mas graça a céus ela não havia precisado ir no banheiro. Encontrou Alice folheando uma revista de roupa de noivas e sorriu para amiga. Jessie por sua vez tentava arrancar todos os detalhes do encontro de Marlene e Lufa Lufa.

- Onde vais tão cedo Li? – perguntou Emma saindo do banheiro

- Coisa de monitoria – suspirou – ensinar o Potter a ser gente

- Cuidado – falou Jessie – porque ele já sabe fazer gente

- Muito engraçado – comentou ruiva corando

- Você devia contar para ele – comentou Emma se sentando na cama – afinal ele é o pai

- Um pai que não merece ser – respondeu Lene – ele a traiu

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar nisso – exclamou Alice – acho que isso tudo é coisa daquela Isa

- Ela não sabia que eu estava ali quando falou – respondeu Lily – agora vou indo. Até depois

Lily desceu as escadas e encontrou James sentando a esperando. Ele deu sorriso fraco quando a viu e foi direto para seu lado.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou empolgado

- Por aqui

James seguia a ruiva, enquanto ela explicava. Ele não conseguia entender porque daquilo, mas sabia muito bem porque aceitou aquele cargo, ele ainda a amava e a queria de volta. Quem sabe agora as coisas dessem certo, provasse que não era um idiota.

Emma olhava para teto, ela não sabia o que fazer. Remo e John haviam a convidado para irem aquele final de semana a Hogsmeade. Ela não queria que sua amizade com John virasse algo a mais, mas Remo não merecia.

- Sabe loirinha – comentou Sirius sentando ao seu lado – devias dar uma chance para Remo, ele está realmente arrependido. Ele a quer concertar as coisas

- Eu não consigo confiar Sirius – respondeu

- Mas devia, ele é o melhor de nós – falou Sirius se levantando e partindo

Lily suspirava cansada, seu corpo doía nas costas, como acontecia todos os dias naqueles horários. Seu estomago roncou e uma vontade louca de comer ameixas se apoderou dela.

- Potter ? –chamou Lily esquecendo que só tentava falar com ele o estritamente profissional – como faço para entrar na cozinha?

- Eu sou monitor agora não dá ruiva – sorriu

Lily fez uma careta, ela nunca sentiu tanta vontade de comer alguma coisa.

- Por favor - pediu ela e completou em pensamento: não queres que seu filho saia com cara de ameixa né?

- Tudo bem – falou James confuso – eu vou lá e pego, o que queres?

- Ameixas – sorriu Li feliz

James balançou a cabeça, mas acabou indo a cozinha. Não foi difícil achar o que a ruiva louca pediu, mas pelo menos ela não estava mais o ignorando. Quando chegou na sala encontrou dormindo. Ele amava a ver dormindo, sorriu pegou no colo e percebeu que Lily havia engordado, mas não ligou para aquilo. Deixou no sofá, já que não podia subir para quarto feminino e ela o mataria se colocasse no masculino. Deixou as ameixas do lado, a tampou com coberto, pegou o resto do trabalho e subiu as escadas.

Emma encontrou naquela noite mais uma rosa na sua cama. Não sabia como Remo conseguia fazer aquilo, mas ela amava.

- Meninas vou com vocês para vila – comentou quando viu Alice, Jessie e Lene entrando

- Acho que só vais comigo – comento Jessie – Alice vai ver Frank, cuidado de não dar de Lily 2 – Alice revirou os olhos – e a Lenezinha aqui está namorando

- COMO? – perguntou loira em choque

- Isso mesmo – sorriu Lene – vou ser feliz. E você devia tentar o mesmo Em

- Alguém viu a futura mamãe? – perguntou Alice

- Estou aqui – falou Lily entrando. As meninas não comentaram, mas viram um sorriso fraco nos lábios de Li, um sorriso que elas apelidaram de Potter

Sábado amanheceu frio e ventoso. Emma, Jessie e Lily saíram logo cedo para irem a vila. Enquanto Alice já tinha madrugado e foi a primeira a estar nas carruagens que a levavam direto para os braços de Frank.

Marlene esperava em frente a grande porta de carvalho seu novo namorado. Foi nesse momento que Sirius e os marotos passaram por ela.

- Acho que recebeu um bolo Mckinnon – provocou Sirius

- Eu acho que não – falou uma voz masculina atrás do maroto – Olá princesa – e a beijou – vamos?

- Claro querido – sorriu – Adeus Black

A morena saiu acompanhada do Lufa Lufa. Era do mesmo tamanho que morena e seus cabelos eram tom de castanho claro

- Isso não dura – comentou Sirius olhando a cena e ignorando os risos dos amigos.

Lily estava tomando um suco de laranja no três vassouras enquanto Jessie arrastava Emma para conversar com Remo. A chinesinha dava um passo para frente e dois para trás, já que a loira tentava desesperada ir para onde Lily se encontrava.

- O que esta acontecendo ali? – perguntou James se sentando ao lado de Lily

- Jessie quer que Emma e Remo se entendam – deu de ombros - cadê sua namorada?

- Eu não tenho namorada – respondeu ele confuso

- Isabella, não é esse o nome dela?

- Isa – James riu – ela é minha amiga de infância

- Não sabia que amigos de infância se beijavam – sorriu Lily friamente – mas cada um com seus gostos

- Eu só ia namorar com uma pessoa na minha vida – exclamou James olhando nos olhos – e ela era ruiva

O maroto se levantou e foi até a mesa onde estavam Sirius conversando com a atendente e Peter comendo doces.

Jessie sorriu quando finalmente chegou até Remo. Emma estava petrificada e Jessie tinha as pernas não paravam de vibrar.

- Boa sorte Remo – falou emburrando a loira para ele – sua chance de fazê-la escutar algo

- Er..Obrigado acho – respondeu Remo fazendo Emma voltar ao normal – acho que podemos conversar né?

Emma balançou a cabeça concordando

- Quinta feira quero te levar a um lugar – pediu ele – e depois a decisão será sua e você escolhe se quer ou não me perdoar

- Que lugar Lupin?

- Algo que eu devia ter contado no natal – respondeu misterioso

Domingo era os dias mais chatos que existiam na monitoria. Lily e James trabalhavam sobre uma pilha de ocorrências de mal feitores do castelo.

- Eu nunca pensei que minhas marotisses davam tanto trabalho – comentou James a certa altura da tarde

- Por isso que eu tentava deixar vocês na linha – respondeu Lily sorrindo

- Eu acho que te devo uma – James piscou os olhos – Lily o que aconteceu com nós?

- Não sei – respondeu ela e voltou o trabalho deixando a mensagem clara: de conversa encerrada.

Lily devia admitir que James era um ótimo monitor chefe, todos o respeitavam e conseguia manter o castelo em ordem. Talvez porque ele era um dos maiores causadores de problemas. Mas a ruiva não tinha quase nenhum trabalho para fazer.

Havia recomeçado uma amizade profissional entre eles, respeito e até certo carinho. Porém a ruiva nunca deixava entrar no campo pessoal. Seu coração ainda doía e sabia que ia continuar sempre doendo. Ela não podia se arriscar mais, principalmente agora que seria mãe.

Andava tão assustada com isso, não sabia como ia sustentar o filho, como ser uma mãe. Mas já amava aquele pequeno ser. Sabia que ia ser um menino e se chamaria de Harry.

Um barulho atraiu atenção de Lily. Fazendo parar no topo da escada.

- Quem esta ai? – perguntou

Mas tudo continuo em silêncio. Quando começou a descer a escada se sentiu se jogada para frente e tudo ficar escuro. O ultimo pensamento lúcido da sua mente foi: meu Harry.

N/A: desculpa desculpa, mas a minha vida anda muito corrido e esse é o primeiro sábado que estou em casa. Esta acontecendo milhões de eventos/ convenções. Para quem não conhece trabalho em uma empresa junior e então muito trabalho haha.

Laura – OBRIGADAAAAAA FLOR, serio ótimo ler seu comentário. beijos

Jssica – sim meu casal preferido também. Beijinhooos

Kait weasley aaaai que bom que gostou

Aqueles que não se identificaram lindooo os comentários, ameeei


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 – Eu pai ?

James estava se espreguiçando na sala de monitoria quando viu Sirius correndo em sua direção.

- Ei Pontas a sua ruiva esta na ala hospitalar – exclamou Sirius – Acabei de ver um corvinal a levar para lá.

- O QUE ACONTECEU SIRIUS? – berrou James

- Eu não sei – comentou o moreno com medo de James – mas cara, ela estava sangrado

James não precisava de mais nenhuma resposta e saiu correndo em direção a ala hospitalar.

-Acho melhor eu avisar os outros – suspirou Sirius – antes que James derrube o castelo

Lene revirava no sofá duro na frente da ala hospitalar ninguém aparecia para dar alguma explicação. Lily continuava lá dentro, sozinha. Seu corpo tremeu de leve e as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela devia estar lá dentro ajudando a amiga.

- A Lily não ia querer que você ficasse assim – comentou Sirius a abraçando – você é a pessoa mais corajosa que conheço Lene

A morena se deixou ser abraçada, ignorando sua mente e pensando mais no conforto do que era certo e errado.

- Volta aqui Jessie – pediu Alice – você não tem certeza disso

- Eu já vou descobrir – respondeu a chinesa sorrindo e tirando a varinha das festes – Smith

- Sim? – perguntou a morena, ela estava bem no meio do salão comunal

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você – sorriu Jessie

- Mas não to afim

Alice tentou segurar a amiga, mas a chinesa já tinha lançado um feitiço na Isa e ela estava flutuando agora.

- ISSO É ILEGAL – berrou Isabella

- Não é – respondeu – não é Veritasserum, mas tem um efeito parecido – emburrou um liquido verde goela a baixo da novata – e agora? Vocês estava emburrando algumas pessoas pela escada?

- Não – respondeu, mas seu cabelo começou a cair

- Pelo jeito estava certa Alice – respondeu fria – agora esta liberada

- Sim – concordou Lice – tenho nojo de você Smith

Lily abriu os olhos e correu os dedos desesperada para sua barriga. Ela parecia continuar igual. Olhou em volta e viu a enfermeira sorrindo para ela.

- Não se preocupe senhorita – respondeu – esta tudo bem

Lily suspirou aliviada.

- Mas quero que descanse e além disso o professor acha que você devia contar a seus amigos – comentou – se quiseres continuar na escola é essa a condição.

- Por que?

- Porque você está numa fase delicada – respondeu a enfermeira – e é bom ele ajudarem. Você mal se alimenta, esta com sono atrasado e ainda esta muito no começo para isso começar aparecer, mas não se preocupe, só maneire, ok?

Lily afirmou. Ela só não queria contar a mais ninguém

- Lily Evans – sorriu diretor entrando – fico feliz que esteja bem. O senhor Potter acho que deve ser o primeiro a entrar Pompola – sorriu para ruiva – não foi a toa que eu coloquei ele para te ajudar

- Como o senhor sabe?

- Vamos dizer – sorriu o velhinho – que eu consigo ver melhor que vocês dois a situação. Todos merecem uma segunda chance.

Pompola voltou rapidamente com James. Ele estava com os olhos vermelhos, o rosto branco e com barba por fazer. Lily nunca imaginou ver ele naquele estado.

- Você está bem Lily? – mas nem esperou a resposta da menina e se virou para o diretor – esta né senhor?

- Esta sim – sorriu Alvo – mas acho melhor vocês conversarem. Só não briguem Lily precisa de descanso

James concordou e olhou para ruiva

- Desculpa – pediu desesperado – é tudo culpa minha, Isa que fez isso, não sei porque, mas eu não entendo...me perdoa.

- Respira – riu Lily, mas logo sua expressão ficou seria – Eu tenho algo a te contar.

Peter encontrou Isabella num canto do corredor escuro. Apagou o mapa do maroto e sorriu.

- Smith já ouviu falar do Lord das trevas? – perguntou – Porque ele quer que você faça parte e se vingue de todos aqueles que lhe fizeram mal

Os olhos da menina brilharam.

- E como encontro esse Lord? – perguntou alegre

- Eu te levo até lá – sorriu Peter

Eu vi a boca da Lily falar e falar. Mas meus olhos estavam focados na sua barriga. Pai...Eu ia ser pai. Uma única noite, a noite mais perfeita do mundo.

- Me desculpe – se viu pedindo de novo e a encarou – você nunca vai ficar sozinha Li..eu prometo. Você devia ter me contado teria cuidado de você

- Acredite eu sei disso – suspirou a ruiva

Pompola apareceu naquela hora e sorriu para os dois.

- Você volta depois senhor Potter – sorriu carinhosa – acho que a senhorita Evans devia descansar um pouco

James concordou e se virou quando estava na porta

- Você vai me chamar se precisar né?

Lily acenou concordando.

- O que James esta fazendo? – perguntou Sirius se jogando na sua cama

- Boa pergunta – respondeu Remo – desde que voltou da conversa com Lily, lá esta ele pensando

- Vocês acham..acham que seria um bom pai? – perguntou James olhando para eles

- Porque essa pergunta? – questionou Sirius

- Porque Li, porque eu, porque Li esta grávida – respondeu ele – eu não sei o que fazer.

- A CERTINHA DA EVANS ESTA O QUE? – berrou Sirius pasmo – você está ferrado

- Cala boca Almofadinhas – pediu Remo – parece que esta ai sua segunda chance James. E você vai ser um pai perfeito – afirmou

James sorriu fraco e voltou seu olhar para fora da janela. Ele nunca iria falhar com seu filho. Nunca.

Lily foi liberada no outro dia de manha. James e Lene estavam lá para buscá-la. O maroto estava a cada segundo mais atencioso que ela podia imaginar. Ela não dava nem dois passos, sem ele perguntar se ela queria parar um pouco e descansar. Andava com uma garrafinha de água pronta caso ela precisasse e comida, Merlin, ele achava muita comida.

- Acho que Lily nunca foi tão paparicada na vida – comentou Lene rindo quando a ruiva revira os olhos para James que insistia dela sentar e esticar os pés

- Que eu saiba todos deviam se tratados assim – exclamou Sirius do seu lado – como vai o namoro?

- AI MERLIN – berrou Lene – esqueci do Lucaaa

Sirius riu da menina e viu ela correndo escada acima se arrumar para outro. Não para ele. Um frio, uma solidão se apossou dele, ele só sentia essa sensação quando olhava para sua mãe.

- Sabe Sirius – comentou Jessie – todas minhas amigas são meio burras, mas você ganha. Não enxerga o amor da sua vida já passou do grau de burrice admitida

- Você se acha muito não?

- Eu posso meu bem – e piscou

Sirius riu e a convidou para uma partida de xadrez bruxo.

A semana passou com rapidez, Lene e Luca viviam brigando para alegria de Sirius que aos poucos voltava à conversa com a morena. Jessie dizia que estava de férias de mostrar para seus bebês o que estava na frente do seus olhos e andava estudando muito junto com Alice.

James e Lily, ainda conversavam mais formalmente, porém havia aberturas para os carinhos que o maroto vinha distribuindo a ruiva. Coisa que ela não sabia se gostava ou não.

Emma desceu aquela noite de quinta feira com um pouco de medo. Remo andava sumido desde ontem e os marotos haviam aparecidos todos cansados naquela manha e nada do Lupin. Porém havia uma carta com uma rosa sobre sua cama, pedindo para acompanhar Sirius e James.

- Oi Emma – sorriu James – como esta a Lily?

- Dando graça ao seus céus por você não estar perto – respondeu a loira – ela sabe se cuidar James

- Eu só estou preocupado que aconteça algo – comentou corando

- Então pergunte como ela esta, mas lembre ela não é criança – sorriu Emma – então cadê o Remo?

- Nós vamos te levar – exclamou Sirius – mas você precisa fazer exatamente o que mandarmos

- Eu não estou gostando disso – comentou ela

- Acredite ninguém esta – sorriu Sirius – mas Remo não sabe como contar, então prefere te mostrar. Só lembre, ele nunca contou nem para nós

- Descobrimos – concluiu James – ele sempre será o melhor de nós

Isabella sorria para a carta que havia acabado de terminar. Ela ia acabar com o conto de fadas da Evans. Todos iam saber que a santinha da Evans era a pior de todas.

-Acabou? – perguntou Peter surgindo das sombras

- Sim – sorriu – vamos para a iniciação?

- Você vai – responde ele meio choroso – eu tenho que ficar sem marca negra, pelo menos por enquanto

- Não se preocupe Rabicho – sorriu maldosa – eles são burros de mais. E vão pagar pelo que fizeram com nós.

Emma se deixou ser conduzir para casa dos gritos. Ela odiava aquela casa, fazia lembrar de Remo e como ele deixou para trás, por nada. Escutou um grito de dor e sentiu seu sangue parar de correr.

- Remo? – perguntou baixinho

- Ainda não – falou James com delicadeza – lembra você precisa seguir com nós primeiro

- Ele esta gritando – exclamou

- Infelizmente – comentou James que tremia com cada berro do amigo – Vêm

A loira seguiu ele e encontrou o que parecia ser uma gaiola. Era enorme e confortável, provavelmente indestrutível.

- Aqui esta a chave – falou Sirius aparecendo – você deve ficar trancada ai até o amanhecer ok?

- Eu..

- Prometa – mandou James – se não prometer serei obrigado te levar embora

- EU prometo – falou entrando na gaiola e se trancando por dentro – ele não vai parar de sentir dor?

- Logo – comentou Sirius com voz triste – vamos ajudá-lo. Boa sorte loirinha

Lily estava subindo a escada que levava ao dormitório quando começou a escutar os risos das pessoas a sua volta. Achou aquilo meio estranho, olhou para si mesmo só para conferir se estava com algo errado, mas estava normal, só com as roupas folgadas.

- Evans – chamou uma das ex de James – como é dar o golpe do baú?

- Como? – perguntou à ruiva

- Sabe o golpe da barriga – respondeu a guria – acho que deu errado né? Já que James não esta com você

- Ou talvez tenha dado muito certo – sorriu Alice aparecendo para socorrê-la – vocês não iam se casar? Mas a Lily achou melhor esperar não é querida?

Mas Lily não respondeu seus olhos estavam focado em todos que a encaravam com a condenação explicita nos olhos. Se virou e começou a subir as escadas, andando o mais rápido que podia, não queria chorar na frente deles.

- Li – falou Alice – não ligue para eles

- Eles tem razão – suspirou entre o choro – eu fui irresponsável

- Nem todo mundo é perfeito – respondeu Lice – mas se aconteceu era para acontecer.

- Eu só queria que demorasse mais para acontecer algo assim – sorriu Lily – mas não consigo não estar feliz

- Então sorria para todos esses idiotas e mostre que você não se arrepende – falou Lice – durma um pouco ruiva

- Pode deixar – sorriu Li

Emma sentiu seu corpo erigisse e a sua frente James e Sirius traziam um Remo todo machucado. Sua vontade era sair ali e ajudar. Mas algo estava mudando, Sirius se tornava um grande cão negro e James um elegante cervo.

- Remo? – chamou baixinho quando percebeu a sua mutação causava muita dor

Pelos apareciam em todo seu corpo, um som forte de rugido surgiu pela garganta do maroto, suas unhas explodiam com velocidade, seu corpo se alongava e crescia. Remo se transformava em lobisomem.

O lobo uivou quando estava totalmente transformado. Não demorou muito para perceber a garota e avançar para cima da gaiola, mas nem foi preciso ajuda dos amigos. A gaiola não havia se abalado nem um pouco devido a força do animal.

- Remo eu te amo – falou baixinho

O lobo uivou e se enroscou ao lado da gaiola dormindo tranquilamente.

Quando o dia amanhecer. Emma saiu da gaiola e correu até Remo o abraçando. O maroto mal conseguia se manter seus olhos abertos.

- Pode Remo – sorriu – eu cuido de você, meu amor

James e Sirius sorriram com aquela cena e deixaram o casal ali sozinho.

Fim do cap!

Meninas, vou começar a postar toda semana e logo terão mais uma fanfic James/Lily, assim que acabar essa.

Kait weasley- aaai que bom flor, fico muito feliz. Estou fazendo sim, estou fazendo até novas fic para vocês não ficarem ser James/Lily.

Laura- AAAI que bom, sim vou postar direitinho todo domingo. AAAAI fiquei muito feliiiz que tas gostando tanto. Beijiiinhos  
AMO SEUS COMENTARIO, viu?

rafaelaavelar – bem vinda, não mais, antes demorava agora vou tentar não demorar.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 – Casamento

Emma ia todas os dias de manha para a casa dos gritos. Cuidava de Remo de um jeito que nenhum dos seus amigos um dia ia conseguir. O carinho e amor dela curava Remo de um jeito muito mais eficiente.

No castelo, Lily andava sempre de cabeças baixas, todos riam dela e faziam piadinhas maldosas. James já havia parado na sala do diretor 3 vezes, por azarar essas pessoas.

- Não James – pediu Lily quando viu James avançando para cima de um sonserino – por favor, de novo não

- Li – comentou ele secando as lagrimas que corriam pelo seu rosto – você não merecia passar por isso, me desculpe. Eu devia cuidar de você e só estrago tudo

Lily sorriu e o abraçou.

- Você está sendo ótimo – falou ela baixinho – vamos antes que chegamos atrasados nas aulas

Lene andava com rapidez no corredor e acabou esbarrando em Sirius.

- Onde vai com tanta presa Marlene? – perguntou Sirius

- Ah oi – sorriu – preciso saber se as meninas querem sair para comemorar minha solteirice

- Solteira de novo? – perguntou Sirius interessado. Lene balançou a cabeça confirmando – então que tal sairmos nós dois?

Lene fingiu pensar, mas amou a idéia. Ela poderia dar o troco da ultima vez, ele podia ser amor da sua vida, mas ela nunca fora tão humilhada. Ela tinha quase certeza que ele só queria provar que era melhor que seu ex. E afinal, ele era muito melhor. Mas o passado ainda doía dentro de si e ela era orgulhosa de mais para deixar isso morrer.

- Depende para onde

- Para onde você quiser, mas tem passeio para Hogsmeade no sábado, podemos ir para lá

- Seria perfeito – sorriu Lene e o beijou na bochecha – até mais Black

Dessa vez ia ser diferente, pensou Sirius, ele gostava daquela morena e não ia ser idiota de perder ela de novo

Lily se sentou no sofá e ergue os pés para cima, sua barriga estava crescendo tão rápido que era impossível mais esconde-la. Pelo menos, não era surpresa para ninguém. A ruiva correu seus dedos pela elevação do seu ventre e sorriu. Ela estava ansiosa para ter seu bebê no seus braços. Cuidar dele. Porém, tinha tanto medo de não se tornasse uma boa mãe.

Mas pelo menos uma coisa ela sabia, apesar de todos os defeitos Potter estava se saindo muito bem. Ela ainda lembrava na primeira vez que ele sentiu a sua barriga se mexer, o maroto havia tentado segurar as lagrimas, mas ela viu, elas ali, prontas para cair, mas presa por uma força de vontade. "é incrível isso" falou ele "oi garotão, o papai te ama ta?"

Escutou um barulho de assas fazendo voltar à realidade. Logo uma coruja negra deixou cair em suas mãos uma carta. Era de pergaminho e com certeza não era coisa trouxa. Com certa curiosidade, Lily abriu a carta, afinal quem do mundo mágico mandaria uma carta enquanto podia falar com ela pessoalmente ali em Hogwarts?

"Lily Evans,

Sou a senhora Potter se lembra de mim? Como anda meu filho? E meu netinho?

Pois bem, falei com seus pais, eles não ficaram nem um pouco alegres com a noticia, mas achamos que a melhor situação para seu estado é o casamento com meu filho. Amanha iremos acertar os detalhes.Não se preocupe, o novo Potter não nascerá sem uma boa família em volta, com pai e mãe.

Boa noite

senhora Potter"

- Ai Merlin – sussurrou em pânico – eles não podem fazer isso

James se revirava após a carta que recebeu de sua mãe. Ele sabia que quando encontrasse Lily ia ser morto. Por que sabia que estava ferrado. Teria que casar com Lily, não era nenhum sacrifício, mas Li iria matá-lo.

- Que cara essa? – perguntou Peter

- Por onde você andava? – perguntou de volta

- Por ai – respondeu Peter baixinho – como anda Isa?

- Não sei e nem quero saber daquela louca – respondeu saindo do quarto indo atrás da Lily

Não foi muito difícil achar à ruiva. Ela estava lhe aguardando já.

- Oi – murmurei – acho que você já sabe

- Sim – concordou Lily – eu tentei dar um jeito, mais não consegui

- Imaginei – respondei – vou tentar falar com a minha mãe, você não será obrigada casar comigo

- Obrigada – falou Lily sorrindo. Ela não sabia se estava alegre ou triste com aquilo.

Sirius se mexia nervoso aguardando Lene chegar. Algo estava mudando e ele não queria dar um nome aquilo, mas sabia que tinha que decidir até o final do dia, sabia que Marlene ainda queria se vingar e ele devia aproveitar e ir embora. Mas seu peito acelerava, seu coração parecia querer sair pelo coração toda vez que pensava naquela morena.

- Estas atrasada – comentou Sirius, mas sua voz transpassava alivio

Lene sorriu e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela era apaixonada por ele ainda. Mas ela precisava ser forte. Os dois sorriram um para outro.

- Vem eu preparei uma surpresa para você

James e Lily olhavam para o diretor buscando socorro. Senhor Evans parecia querer matar James enquanto a senhora Evans e Potter já falavam dos detalhes do casamento. Lily se sentia enojada com aquilo tudo.

- Mas senhor Evans – suspirou James – eu vou sempre ajudar, mas o senhor não pode força Lily se casar contra a sua vontade.

- Não coloque a culpa no meu moranguinho seu canalha – avisou Sr. Evans – vocês vão se casar

- Senhor – falou Dumbledore – acho que o melhor jeito de fazer isso é após o fim do ano letivo.

- Ele tem razão – comentou Sra. Evans – eles precisavam focar no estudo agora

Lily e James suspiraram aliviados, teria pelo menos um tempo para achar um solução.

Lene não queria acreditar que Sirius tinha feito isso. Lá estava eles, na frente de uma caverna com a vista linda de Hogmeade.

- Eu descobri esse lugar com os marotos alguns anos atrás – falou Sirius – sempre gostei daqui

- É realmente muito bonito – confirmou Lene

- Nunca trouxesse ninguém aqui – avisou ele baixinho

Lene não sabia o que fazer com essa informação.

- O que você quer falar com isso?

- Não sei – suspirou – a única coisa que eu sei Lene – falou olhando para seus olhos – e você. Eu quero que todos saibam disso, quero cuidar de você

- Si..

- Eu sei que estranho, mas acredite acho que eu to começando entender James com a Lily

Aquilo Lene percebeu seria o mais próximo de uma declaração que Sirius ia chegar. Mas era muito mais do que ela imaginou um dia escutar. Mas ainda lembrava dos fatos do passado, não conseguia confiar nele.

- Igual há alguns anos atrás quando você falou que eu era nada? Que eu não era importante? Eu escutei aquela conversa Sirius. E acredite eu não caio duas vezes na mesma mentira

Se levantou e saiu dali, ignorando os berros do maroto. Sirius saiu correndo atrás dela, mas Lene lançou um feitiço o bloqueando. Ele lembrava muito bem daquele dia. E ele sabia que Marlene tinha entendido tudo errado.

FlashBack

Sirius tinha andando até aquele ponto e aguardava sua prima chegar: Bellatriz. Ele não podia acreditar que aquela sem noção o estava ameaçando depois de tudo. Ele sempre fora seu primo favorito, era ele que ela tinha pegado no colo, era ele que ela descontava quando estava irritada, era ele que ela beijou quando estava solitária.

"Six Six" falou ela com aquela voz fria " meu querido" sorriu. Aquele sorriso a deixava perigosa

" O que foi? Porque me mandar vim aqui?"

"Porque Sirius você é só meu, meu priminho" se aproximou quase o beijando "Você tem que larga a Mckinnon"

"Já disse que isso é problema meu" respondeu "Eu cuido dela. Não se meta"

"Ela é importante?"

"Não" afirmou Sirius, sabia se falasse a verdade Bella iria destruir ela "eu vou me livrar dela, não se preocupe"

"Excelente"

Sentiu os lábios frio da prima contra os seus.

" Sabe Sirius" falou "ainda bem que ela não é importante, o Lord das trevas ama matar mestiços"

Fim do FLASHBACK

Lily estava encostada em uma pedra no Jardim. James estava do seu lado passando creme na sua barriga. Na verdade, Lily deveria estar recebendo uma massagem, mas o maroto parecia estar se divertindo em desenhar carinhas na barriga dela.

- Olha o Harry ta gostando – comentou rindo. James também acreditava que viria um menino. Ele sentia isso

- Acho que você que esta – riu Lily – pareço uma pintura

James riu e pegou uma flor e colocou na orelha da ruiva

- Sempre achei que você era – sorriu James – mas acho que agora tas ainda melhor

Lily corou e sentiu seu coração acelerar quando percebeu James se aproximar

- Eu acreditei que Isa precisava de mim – falou – eu pensei que ela era boazinha. Mas não era. Eu deixei escapar das minhas mãos a pessoa mais importante para mim. Li...eu quero casar com você. Mas nunca vou te deixar se obrigada a fazer isso - avisou – olha o Harry mexeu de novo – sorriu e quebrando o clima de tensão

"eu também quero James" pensou Lily "mas tenho medo de aparecer outra Isabella e você não percebe quem é, depois eu sou a ingênua"

- Senhor, senhoras e senhoritas apresento a nova senhora Lomgobottom – falou o juiz de paz – apresentando uma chorosa Alice ao lado de um sorridente Frank

Alice estava linda, seu vestido era simples, bonito e rodado. Fazendo parecer uma menina. Frank usava uma roupa de gala típica de bruxa.

Na primeira fila Sirius tentava chamar atenção de Lene que ignorava e acaba sempre roubando Lily de James. Emma e Remo pareciam que estavam vivendo uma eterna lua de mel.

- Olha Sirius – falou James irritado – você tem que agarrar essa morena

- Isso é só por causa dela roubar a futura mamãe

- Não, porque você esta insuportável também – avisou James – quem diria que Remo estaria quase casado e nós continuando babando pelos nossos amores

- Só você tem um amor – revirou os olhos

- Continue sonhando Sirius – riu James – porque você esta apaixonado só não quer admitir.

Fim do cap!

Falei que ia postar todo final de semana, aqui esta dessa semana, espero que gostem, beijoooos.

p.s: não esqueçam de comentar

Kait weasley – aaai eu bom que gosta, vou tentar postar mais rápido e não deixar vocês ficarem sem James/Lily lindoooos

Laura – aaai não morra, tem capitulo agorinha, viu? Como sou boazinha. Hahaha. Amoo comentários gigantes então pode ser repetitiva eu gosto. Amo ver filme muitas e muitas vezes. James muito perfeito né? LINDOOOOO. NÃO CHOREEEEEEE. Nada de infarto hahahha. Beijoooos


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 – Descoberta do amor

O vento da floresta levantava cada folha que tinha no chão. Peter estava louco para se transforma em um rato e permanecer daquele jeito. Já Isa, estava seu lado com grande sorriso. Era o dia da vingança contra Hogwarts.

Era o dia que cada sangue ruim e traidor de sangue pagaria por não se curva ao Lord das Trevas. O vento aumentava, um uivo era escutado ao fundo. As criaturas mágicas estavam quietas escondidas.

Não seria o fim de Hogwarts, aquele ataque visava apenas dois objetivos: o inicio de uma guerra e a afirmação de um Lord.

- Meus amigos – sorriu Voldemort – hoje é um dia único. O dia que vocês provaram seus valores, sua lealdade.

- Sim – falaram todos comensais juntos com fervor nos olhos

- Meus amigos a festa começa.

Lily tinha a cabeça apoiada no colo de James, a barriga já estava muito grande, maior que a ruiva podia imaginar, já estava no final de julho e dentro de alguns dias já iniciaria as férias. O casal assistiam Marlene e Sirius como sempre brigando e se provocando. Já era quase meia noite quando um barulho ecoou pelo castelo. Sirius e James trocaram um olhar e logo escutaram Remo aparecendo com Emma pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

- Vocês reconhecem o barulho? – perguntou Remo

- Eu reconheço – afirmou James – meninas porque vocês não vão para quarto

- O que vocês vão aprontar? – perguntou Lily

- Nada – falou Sirius que olhava pela janela – vamos dar uma volta agora

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Lene se aproximando da janela

- Nada – disse James – Li por favor vai pro quarto

- Por que?

- A ultima vez que escutei esse tipo de barulho, muita gente morreu – comentou James – vamos marotos

- Eu vou junto – falou Emma

- Não vai – mandou Remo – vai ficar aqui e ...

- Vai cuidar da torre – falou James – ajudar os alunos

- Vocês querem nós manter longe

- Lene nós queremos sim – afirmou Sirius – mas alguém tem que proteger a torre

Os meninos saíram pela quadro deixando as três se encarando.

- EU não vou ficar aqui – afirmou Emma

- EU vou – falou Li – eu protejo a torre, vão

Lene e Emma não precisaram de uma segunda ordem e partiram atrás dos marotos.

Lily olhava pela janela da torre. Os alunos maiores de idade desceram rumo ao jardim para ajudar os professores. Outros maiores vagavam pelos corredores eliminando qualquer ameaça. Ela por sua vez cuidava da torre e um momento de bruxinhos com a varinha em mãos tremendo.

Um barulho ecoou pelo jardim fazendo Lily tremer. Se sobrevivessem naquela noite, ela nunca mais ia ter medo de ser feliz.

No campo de batalha, James encarava Sirius confuso. Os comensais não atacavam para matar, parecia que o foco ali era apenas atacar e mostrar seu poder. Muitos feitiços complicados, mas quase nenhuma morte.

- Eles não querem matar – afirmou Remo aparecendo cansado ao seu lado – Não entendo

- Eles querem apenas mostrar o que são capazes – afirmou Sirius

Nessa hora os comensais abaixaram suas armas e todos os estudantes e professores encaram perplexos. Uma voz foi escutada ao longe.

"Meu queridos" falou uma voz fria, cortante "sou seu Lord, não irei matar por acreditar na magia de vocês. Busque-me e eu acolherei como meus filhos. A guerra vai começar e hoje foi apenas uma amostra"

Ao fim do aviso, todos comensais desaparataram, deixando o jardim vazio. Não muito longe dali Isabella e Rabicho voltavam para torre. Rabicho apenas para manter a ideia de apoio aos marotos e ela para se vingar. Só haveria uma morte aquela noite e seria de uma sangue ruim.

Lily respirou aliviada quando as tropas sumiram. A sua volta, a torre comemorava. Ela colocou a mão é sorriu, estava quase lá. Subiu os degraus rumo ao dormitório feminino. Estava tão cansada que não reparou Isabella lhe aguardava.

- Olá Evans – falou a morena – ou deveria chamar de sangue ruim?

James revirava os olhos. Sirius e Remo pareciam dois pais brigando com Emma e Lene. Tudo bem que o moreno não queria as amigas ali embaixo se arriscando. Mas parecia meio tarde dar uma bronca. Ainda mais nelas.

- Desculpa Remo – pediu Emma com grande sorriso – não ia conseguir ficar lá em cima sem noticias. Perdoa-me?

Remo iria perdoá-la, James tinha certeza. A loirinha parecia estar com os olhos azuis brilhando e James percebia que seu amigo começava a sorrir se rendendo. Do outro lado, não parecia que aquele casal ia acabar com grande beijo apaixonado. Mas James sabia que dependendo de Sirius e Lene o futuro sempre seria incerto.

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE MANDAR EM MIM – berrou Lene – VOCÊ PODE IR NA DROGA DA GUERRINHA E EU NÃO? SE EXERGA BLACK, VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM, VOCÊ...

- VOCÊ PODIA TER MORRIDO, SUA LOUCA

- COMO VOCÊ ALGUM DIA IA SE IMPORTA COM ISSO

James viu a hora que Sirius ficou magoado e a hora exata que ele puxou a morena e a beijou. Um beijo digno de cinema.

- Eu tenho Lene – falou ele baixinho – porque eu te amo

Remo, Emma e James caíram na gargalhada com a cara de choque de Lene e Sirius acabou corando.

- Eu acho que eu devia ter de dito isso faz tempo, mas eu te amo, merda, isso não ta como eu planejei. To parecendo Pontas. Um idiota

- EI – reclamou James, mas não se sentia ofendido de verdade – isso é o amor Almofadinhas

- Pode ser – deu ele de ombros – Eu te amo Marlene, eu juro, que eu sempre vou te amar. Por favor, não tente se matar de novo

- Você me ama?

Lene o encarava ainda em choque, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

- Sim – falou Sirius – eu sei que estraguei tudo..

- Será que você nunca cala a boca? – perguntou Lene deixando Sirius em choque – Ótimo, assim este quase perfeito. Agora da para me beijar Snuffle da Lene?

Sirius riu e o puxou contra seu peito e beijou com todo amor que possuía.

- Isabella – falou Lily com desgosto – o que tas fazendo aqui?

- Acabando com a vida de uma sangue ruim – respondeu se sentando e sacando a varinha – que tentou dar o famoso golpe da barriga. James era para ser meu.

- Acho que ele descorda com isso – comentou Lily olhando em volta. Sua varinha estava fora de alcance. Em cima da sua cabeceira. Muito longe para chegar sem ser atacada. Ela tinha que dar um jeito de sair dali viva, ela devia isso para seu Harry.

- Ele não sabe de nada. Soube que o casamento vai ser só depois das aulas. Logo a senhora Potter repara nessa burrice e não deixa vocês cassarem. Mas não há casamento sem noiva né Evans? E se a noiva estiver morta, mas talvez possa salvar seu filho mestiço. Ele seria um excelente elvo domestico

- SUA VACA – Berrou Lily e esquecendo que era bruxa avançou para cima de Isabella pegando de surpresa.

- TIRE SUAS MÃOS IMUNDAS DE MIM – berrou Isabella tentando emburrar a ruiva. Mas Lily não ligava para as unhas que recebia. Não podia deixar ela vencer. Não podia deixar ela pegar seu filho. Isso nunca.

- Chega as duas – uma voz soou presente no quarto – larga ela Lily e você Smith melhor ficar quietinha se não eu que te mato

- Jessie – sorriu Lily saindo de cima da morena

- Você ruiva, vai procurar os marotos e se cuidar e cuidar do Harry – pediu Jessie – e você sua piranha e comigo que vamos acertar as contas.

James estava sentado no salão comunal e quase caiu para trás quando encontrou Lily descendo as escadas toda machucada.

- Li,Merlin

O maroto correu até ela, a pegando mesmo contra os protestos que tava bem e colocou sentada no sofá. Começando a limpar cada ferimento que ela possuía no corpo.

- Li, como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou James preocupado

- Algo que Jessie já esta cuidando – respondeu Lily – Obrigada

- De nada – sorriu ele – será que não seria melhor você ir...

- Eu estou bem James, sério.

- Ok – suspirou – ruiva teimosa

Os dias se passaram. Isabella havia pedido transferência de Hogwarts. Lene e Sirius estavam saindo juntos, como namorados. Assim como Remo e Emma. Jessie por sua vez parecia pronta para armar mais uma e seu foco era: James e Lily.

O que não tardou a acontecer. Em uma dia Lily e James conversavam animados em uma sala depois do fim das aulas e não perceberam Jessie entrando de fininho até atrapalhar-los.

- Então – falou Jessie – quando vocês vão assumir o namoro? E nem adiantar olhar com essa cara James te ama Li e é de verdade. Isabella era uma falsa, e James era bonzinho demais para perceber – nessa hora James corou – mas ele te ama. Você, ele e principalmente Harry merece ser feliz ruiva. E você James agarra ela logo - mandou – vocês fazerem as pazes e o único jeito dessa porta abrir. E eu estou com fome sabia?

James riu e encarou a ruiva. Ela o olhava com curiosidade.

- Eu te amo Li e você sabe disso. Eu juro que só quero seu bem e se você não me quiser eu deixo a Jessie morrer de fome – falou tentando sorrir mas Lily sabia que ele não estava muito feliz com aquilo.

Pela primeira vez a ficha caiu. Ela podia estar morta. Isabella poderia conseguido o que queria e ela estaria morta. Mas de algum modo sobreviveu. E ela queria ser feliz. Jessie tinha razão. Amor era risco. E um risco que valia a pena.

- Sabe qual o problema Potter – respondeu ela – e que eu me apaixonei. Eu te amo também

- Agora o beijo anda anda, estou com fome

Os dois riram e a porta se abriu.

- Juro Lily, nunca vai haver mais uma Isabella entre nós, e se aparecer uma amiga louca na minha vida. Eu deixarei você aprovar antes

- Bom saber disso senhor Potter – sorriu Lily – mas sem novas Isabellas

- Sem novas Isabellas – prometeu ele a beijando – te amo minha ruivinha

- Não é porque eu te amo que podes me chamar de sua ruivinha – murmurou Lily

- Essa é minha Lily – comentou ele rindo – e você sempre será MINHA ruivinha – e a beijou calando assim a reprovação da sua Lily.

Fim do capitulo, o ultimo antes do prologo.

N/a: Desculpa o atraso, mas a semana foi muito corrida.

Laura – ai esta novo capitulo, não chore e me desculpe o atraso. AAAAAAAAAAAI QUE BOM QUE GOSTOU. Sim James Potter é lindoooooooo, Sirius e Lene sempre complicados, mas eles são um eterno casal.

Loma - quando tempoooooo, que bom que você está de volta. Fico muito feliz.

Kait – AAAI fico muitoooo feliz.

Semana que vem vou postar fanfic nova: James como auror responsável por treinar uma ruiva teimosa.


End file.
